


Stark: a "Star Wars" and "Game of Thrones" Story

by Road_Dawg_17



Series: Arya Stark and the Jedi [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_Dawg_17/pseuds/Road_Dawg_17
Summary: NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGEMENT INTENDED. I do not own any characters from any fandom in this story. This stays with canon for the most part, although there may be some differences.
Series: Arya Stark and the Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077557
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Two years after the events of “Rise of Skywalker”…

**Author's Note:**

> I know there may be some perceived plot holes already. I will explain them (or at least try to) in upcoming stories and/or notes over the coming months. This story stays with "GoT" canon for the most part. There are some differences, one of which is that Podrick Payne and Sansa Stark are married.
> 
> This story also borrows elements from the Catholic Church, “Battlestar Galactica” and “The Hunt for Red October”.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> DNA: Deoxyribonucleic Acid
> 
> FRAGO: Fragmentary Order (change to an earlier order)
> 
> ISD: Imperial Star Destroyer
> 
> MRI: Magnetic Resonance Imaging
> 
> NRS: New Republic Ship
> 
> RSO: Range Safety Officer
> 
> TIE: Twin Ion Engine

**_ A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… _ **

**_Two years after the events of “Rise of Skywalker”…_ **

The New Jedi order wasn’t exactly decimated, but it was in need of significant help. The fact that the Sith Order was in much worse shape gave no comfort. This was one of many things on Rey Skywalker’s mind while the _Millennium Falcon_ moved at light speed. She and Finn had been traveling for a while from Coruscant toward a new destination in the Uncharted Territories.

For the most part, the area had been left alone for several millennia, but there were indications that the First Order was looking to occupy new areas in the galaxy. Taking past events into account, Chancellor Lando Calrissian had decided to act proactively. Over the last year, the Republic had launched survey satellites into the Territories. One of the satellites had transmitted data from the newly-named Viserio system, indicating that the third planet was host to a population of about fifty-five million people. Thanks in part to the Force Ghosts’ influence, some of the data suggested that there could be Padawan prospects scattered throughout the planet. One of those prospects showed exemplary fighting skills during an intense battle which took place in the region known as Winterfell. Rey asked to investigate this prospect further, which the Chancellor agreed to.

“Are you really sure about this?” Finn asked. “I mean, the information on this prospect is minimal at best. And we’ll probably be the first, um, extraterrestrials to land on that planet.” Rey shot Finn a look. “The Force is strong in her, as I’ve felt. The problem is, either she may not have felt it at all, or she did and doesn’t know it. We need to get a hold of her before the Sith Order does. You know how badly they’re struggling, and I can only guess what they’ll do to make up for it.”

_And we’re far from the first extraterrestrials to set foot anywhere in the Viserio system._

“But why should the Republic set up outposts here? I mean, they’re not stretched thin by any means, and neither is their funding. It seems to me that they’re holding the First Order at bay without much of a problem,” Finn said. Rey sighed. “That goes to show you haven’t been reading the latest intelligence. Did you know that a First Order detachment broke through our blockade at Ord Mantell? And they remained unaccounted for until one of our carriers tracked their light speed signature and took appropriate action.”

Finn groaned. He had gotten a bit slack at keeping up with the latest news, what with the repairs and upgrades he was performing on the _Falcon_. A high-low tone got his attention. “We’re arriving at Viserio Three. Dropping out of light speed in three, two, one…” He pulled back two levers as the ship slowed within view of the planet.

Rey closed her eyes and tried to figure out where their new prospect was. She saw a sailing ship anchored near a land mass. The prospect was there, but she was not alone. “Take us in. Land at these coordinates,” she said, typing some numbers on the console to her left.

“Course laid in. Here we go,” Finn said. They broke atmosphere, which was the usual rough ride. The coordinates led them to the land mass in question. From a distance, they could see small fires burning on the shore as well as a sailing ship anchored about two hundred feet from the beach. Several life signs were aboard the sailing ship while only a few or so were on shore. One was isolated about ninety feet from the rest.

“I found her. Come in low and reasonably slow,” Rey said. “Let’s do this.”

Finn had a bad feeling about the rendezvous, but he kept it to himself as he started the approach.


	2. Viserio Three, before and at First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we start to see Arya's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I submit that there was a lot more to Arya's training at the House of Black and White than what "GoT" showed. Things are building up slowly. Patience, folks.
> 
> Needless to say, Arya's ship is named after her direwolf.

**_Viserio Three, somewhere at sea, one day before First Contact…_ **

_“What’s west of Westeros?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“No one knows. That’s where all the maps stop. That’s where I’m going.”_

It had been almost four months since she prepared to set sail. Ser Davos Seaworth might be the owner, but Arya Stark – Commander Arya Stark -- was the skipper of the _Nymeria._

It had been almost four months since she made up her mind to answer the question that she asked Jon Snow – otherwise known as Aegon Targaryen – on the last day she saw him.

It had been about three months since the voyage started. In that time, apart from battling the occasional storm at sea -- one of which almost sent the ship and the crew to certain doom -- they had discovered some small islands but no other large land masses yet. She made the decision to give the voyage one more month before they would turn back. The morning after, the forward lookout observed something in the distance. After a few more hours of sailing, it turned out to be another land mass, but it was the largest one yet.

“Commander, shall we…” the lookout began.

“Anchor as close to the shore as possible. Ready a lifeboat. I need four crewmembers to come with me,” Arya said, reading the lookout’s mind.

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped.

The helmsman steered the _Nymeria_ as close to shore as he could get without running aground. Later, Arya and her landing party rowed to the land mass, settling the boat on the beach. Two crewmen stayed with the boat while Arya and the other two crewmen ventured farther inland. Beyond the tree line, they arrived at a large clearing, about half as big as the field between Winterfell and the closest hill to its front gate.

“We’ll camp here for the night. Send word to the crew,” Arya ordered.

“Yes, Commander,” the crewman replied. Arya stifled a laugh.

_At least someone got it right._

**_ _____________________________________________________________________________________ _ **

She found a large pond to the west of the clearing. As she allowed the crew to take time to clean themselves up, she thought she would do the same. She set her clean clothes in a pile near the pond. Ensuring that none of the crew could see her, she stripped herself of her weapons and her clothes, being careful to keep Needle and Cats Paw within close reach. The first item of business was washing her clothes. After that was done, she hung them up on the nearest tree branches. Taking soap and a towel, she stepped into the pond. It was deep, clear and fairly warm. She placed the towel on a large rock and scrubbed several days of film and dirt from herself, head to toe. After she was done, she lay in the water, floating naked on the surface, drifting away from the shore.

She thought back to her Faceless Man training, part of which was to stay underwater for three minutes. She decided to give it another try, diving below the surface. The depth was at least twice her height, or so she thought. She settled on the bottom, sat cross-legged and started counting in her mind.

For some reason, she lost count after the first minute. She felt as if someone was trying to reach out to her. It was almost as if someone else was sitting in front of her. She could barely see a facial outline staring at her.

_Who are you? Have we met before? What do you want with me?_

After a while, the facial outline disappeared. She looked around, but only a few plants and small fish were physically there.

Her lungs began to burn. She remained calm and slowly swam to the surface. She stepped out of the pond and toweled herself off. As she was putting on clean clothes, a though occurred to her. She didn’t know exactly how much time she was underwater, but she knew it was much longer than three minutes.

_How did I acquire that ability? Did my visions have anything to do with it?_

As dusk approached, she pitched her own tent and laid out her sleeping arrangements, ensuring that her weapons stayed on her. She tried to sleep, but she kept thinking about the Lord of Storm’s End. His charm, his touch, his drunken proposal – all were still fresh on her mind, as was the fact that they had a mild argument before she left.

Then her thoughts drifted to the events at the pond. Whoever was trying to reach out to her was probably someone not of her world. Something kept weighing heavily on her mind, but she had no idea how to handle it. Since her Faceless Man days, she had strange and vivid dreams. People she didn’t know, intense battles, flying fortresses, herself operating advanced weapons – all of that and more filled her dreams. As of late, the episodes were becoming more frequent and more likely to keep her awake until very early into the next solar day.

Finally, she fell asleep, albeit for less than three hours, by which time her world would be turned upside-down.


	3. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will see the chapters vary in length. This one's a bit longer than the last two.

**_Pre-dawn…_ **

Aboard the _Nymeria_ , the night-watch lookout was struggling to stay awake. The sun wouldn’t rise for another hour, and yet it was starting to get light. He rubbed his eyes and splashed some cold water on his face. Then something from the north attracted his attention.

The lookout saw a bluish-white light moving across the sky. At first, he dismissed it as a shooting star. But his indifference soon turned to horror when he saw the light heading straight for the clearing. “Barron! Barron!” he yelled down to the first mate, who was standing at the bow, himself half-asleep. Barron Garwood looked up and saw the lookout pointing north. The light source was getting closer and was approaching rapidly. There was also a noise coming from the light source and it was getting louder.

“Everyone, get up! Ready weapons! Half of you, get to the island now!” the first mate bellowed to the ship-borne crew. Crewmembers were scrambling to comply with Barron’s orders.

The sound coming from the light source was a combined rumbling and screeching, far louder than any of Daenerys Targaryen’s dragons ever were. What spiked the crew’s fears was the fact that the light source seemed to maneuver with no sails or wings. Everything about it seemed to defy any laws of science that the Maesters had written or proven.

“What in seven hells is that thing?!” a crewman yelled. The second landing party was paddling furiously to the beach. The light source was a metal object, not much longer than the _Nymeria_. It flew around the ship before heading for the clearing.

Within minutes, the entire crew – and Arya – were wide awake and dressed, with weapons drawn. Those still aboard the _Nymeria_ turned their attention to the land mass. The metal object circled the clearing twice before it slowed and descended. It had some legs magically extend, allowing it to land near the camp site. At the same time, it emitted bright lights from various points fore and aft. Arya was as much in shock and awe as the rest of the crew, and yet, to her, this – thing – didn’t look entirely unfamiliar.

The rear half had a circular shape, with the tail emitting the blue-white light that the crew saw in the distance. The front half was more angular, with two triangle-shaped sections that had been cropped at the bow. Arya found herself standing closest to the metal object.

_I have seen something like this in my dreams._

There were some odd-looking attachments on the top and bottom of the metal shape.

_What are those tubes? Are they armament? What is that thing on top that resembles a squared-off platter?_

A metal and glass observation pod was mounted on the right side of the shape. When she looked closely at it, the Commander swore she saw…

_Is there movement inside? Are there actual humans in that… flying fortress?_

Arya flinched when she heard a noise to her left. A metal gangplank, mounted below and behind the observation pod, lowered itself from the shape. A minute later, someone stepped down the gangplank.

Her uniform was tan-colored and lightweight. Her sleeves were detached at the shoulders. She wore knee-high boots. She wasn’t much taller than Arya, and her hair was tied back. She didn’t appear to be menacing at all, and yet there was something mysterious about her. She had a belt on with some cylindrical-shaped object on the left side with a smaller object on the right hip.

_Who is she? Are those weapons on her belt? Why does she look familiar?_

She stopped about five feet from the Commander. “Are you Arya Stark?” the humanoid figure asked.

“Yes. How do you know my name?”

“I know much more about you than you may realize. My name is Rey Skywalker. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Why? What would someone from – wherever it is you reside – want with me?” That was the first of many questions forming in Arya’s mind.

“I am here on behalf of the New Jedi Order and the New Republic.”

“The ‘what’?”

“Among other things. Long story short, this world is about to see some changes that it could never have imagined for at least another two thousand years. And you stand to play a fairly significant part in that.” Rey could already sense that Arya wanted honest answers and would go to any length to get them.

Meanwhile, the second lifeboat arrived on shore. Eight crewmen joined the other four near the metal ship. They were all growing restless. “Commander, are you all right? What shall we do?!” a young crewman shouted. Many were ready to attack Rey, unaware of the potential harm she could unleash on all of them in one fell swoop. Arya somehow picked up on that vibe. She sheathed her weapons.

“Stand down. Sheath weapons and remain calm so that no harm may come to you,” Arya ordered.

“Commander, she’s just one girl! What can she possibly do?” another crewman asked.

“Let me find out!” the Master-at-Arms yelled, charging towards Rey. She outstretched her left hand, albeit with a remorseful sigh.

The next thing he knew, the Master-at-Arms was floating at least twice his height above the ground. He was unable to move. His sword was hovering out of reach. His breathing became labored. “You might want to do what your Commander told you,” the Jedi said in a polite but firm tone. Some others dared to challenge Rey, only to suffer the same fate. Arya rolled her eyes and declared, “Enough! You’ve seen what she can do! Now stand down at once!”

The rest of the crew, both on shore and on the _Nymeria_ , complied with Arya’s order, for they wanted no part of the presumed witchcraft that they were witnessing. Rey addressed the imperiled men. “Do I have your word that you will not try anything else against me?”

“We yield!” the suspended crewmen said all at once. And just like that, they were standing on the ground, however disoriented after what they’d been through. “All of you will break camp and go back to the _Nymeria_. Now,” Arya ordered. The crewmen complied, nearly falling over each other as they ran back to their campsite to gather their weapons and other belongings. Arya correctly guessed that Rey wanted to talk with her alone.

“Arya, you might want to pack first. Once you’ve done so, bring your bag and meet me inside.”

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Arya grabbed her bag - which she packed the night before - and met up with Rey near the ship. They went up the gangplank, which closed behind them. Inside, they walked through a curved hallway which led to a small room. It had a table and a round bench on one end. At the other was a chair set before a wall with several lights flashing on it. Rey motioned Arya to the table.

They both sat down. “I know for a fact that you have a lot of questions.” Rey started.

“I most certainly do, starting with what in seven hells is this… thing… fortress… metal box?” Arya asked, setting her bag down and looking around.

“The _Millennium Falcon_ is a spaceship, as in, a ship that can fly outside a planet’s atmosphere. It’s over…”

“I’m sorry, ‘atmosphere’? Forgive me, but if you speak of science, there’s no doubt that your knowledge of it far exceeds mine.”

Rey smiled slightly. “You’re probably right about that. I’ll try to explain things as plainly as possible. For one thing, this ship can fly from one planet – world – to another. And it can do so faster than the speed of light.”

“What’s the speed of… never mind. Does it have any armament?”

“It would take a bit of explaining, but let’s just say that the weapons you and your crew have would barely scratch the hull. And the _Falcon’s_ own weapons can make quick work of any attacking foot soldiers.” In her dreams, Arya had seen some sort of flying fortress destroying targets of various shapes and sizes. This brought her next query to mind. “But surely those weapons are made for combatting much bigger threats,” Arya wondered.

“Indeed,” Rey agreed. “They’ve faced off against enemy spaceships several times before. This ship even engaged in battles to destroy three enemy bases, one at a time. It was responsible for destroying one of those bases directly.” Arya remembered seeing a tall male and an even taller monster – probably the same height as Gregor Clegane – in the pod more than once in her dreams. “You’re obviously not the original owner or Commander, are you,” she said.

“No,” Rey replied, “and I’m not clear on who was, but a man named Han Solo was the most famous pilot. But right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Please come with me.” Rey then led Arya into the pilot’s pod. Inside was an array of more lights and what appeared to be metal levers and buttons. What they controlled was beyond Arya’s comprehension, so she decided to save her questions for later.

A dark-skinned man sat in the right front seat. “Hello, my name is Finn,” he said to Arya as he extended his hand. Arya returned the greeting. “Hello. I am Arya Stark. Do you have a last name?”

“No. I mean, I probably do, but I don’t know it. I used to be a Stormtrooper for the First Order.”

“Wait, what were you?”

“He used to be an enemy soldier,” Rey interjected, taking the left front seat.

“So, you’re a defector?” Arya deduced. “You’ve sworn fealty to the… what did you call it, Lady Skywalker?”

“The New Jedi Order is in alliance with the New Republic, to which we’re both loyal. And please, call me Rey. At any rate, time is short as I said. Please take a seat and fasten the restraints,” Rey said, gesturing to the unoccupied right rear seat. “I don’t suppose we’ll be back anytime soon, will we?” Arya asked. “If not, I need to tell my first mate to take charge of my ship.”

“Of course,” Rey replied. She directed Arya’s attention to a microphone near the right rear seat. “Take that microphone. Hold it about a hand’s width away from your face. Press and hold the button on the left side. Speak normally and give whatever orders you have to. When you’re finished, release the button and hang up the microphone.” Arya did what Rey said, unaware of the shock that the crew would receive.

The crew jumped all at once when they heard Arya’s seemingly mechanical voice say, “This is Commander Stark. All crewmen still on shore must board the _Nymeria_ now. Once that’s done, depart immediately and return to Westeros. First Mate Barron, you’re in command of the ship until further notice. That is all.” She wasn’t entirely surprised when she saw her crew complying quickly. Still skeptical as to what could happen next, Arya sat down in the right rear seat. In a minute, she figured out that all she had to do was buckle the five straps into the circular clip and then tighten them manually. She overheard Finn and Rey talking, probably something to do with getting the ship moving.

A few minutes later, Rey spoke up. “Hang on, Arya.” Within a matter of minutes, Arya found herself moving much faster and higher than she had ever done in her life. Somehow, she figured that this was only the beginning of a long and strange adventure.


	4. Journey into space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the fun begins, sort of.

**_Journey into space…_ **

Arya never expected to see this mode of travel anytime in her life, let alone take it. The ascension into the sky, through the atmosphere and finally into outer space was both terrifying and exciting at the same time. Leaving the atmosphere was a bit rough, but since Rey and Finn showed no signs of heightened emotions, Arya figured the ride was going normally.

Eventually, she saw nothing but stars and black space ahead of her. Finn motioned her up to his seat. “Let’s trade for a bit, shall we?” he offered. Arya nodded in agreement and took Finn’s seat, unsure of what she would see. Then Finn said, “Look to your right.”

Arya couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was her home planet of Viserio Three, as viewed from outer space. No Maester could ever accurately draw what she was seeing. Two large land masses, Westeros and Essos, spanned a fairly small part of the surface. As the _Falcon_ continued its orbit, Arya could see the large land mass that she landed on after three months at sea. It was in fact bigger than the two well-known masses put together. There were white surfaces on either pole of the planet, as well as several smaller islands scattered throughout. Arya was speechless at what she saw.

“What do you think?” Finn asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Arya whispered. She knew there and then that her own voyage would have taken several months, perhaps years, if she survived.

“Arya, has anyone on your world made a complete map of it?” Rey asked.

“No,” Arya replied, turning toward Rey. “All of the maps stop at Westeros and Essos. And given what I’m seeing, they’re not very accurate.”

“Then shall we take this opportunity to photograph and document this? I’m sure your scientists, or – what do you call them?”

“Maesters.”

“Yes. I’m sure they would appreciate a more accurate representation, wouldn’t you say?” Rey asked.

“I know I would if I were a Maester,” Arya answered. “Wait… how will we record all of this again?”

“This ship has cameras and image scanners to record the entire surface of the planet,” Rey explained. “I assume you’re accustomed to hand-drawn images, yes?” Arya nodded. Rey continued. “These machines can generate a – drawing – in a matter of minutes. But the detail would probably take your Maesters months or years to duplicate.”

Arya looked surprised, although she figured that such advances would surprise her less and less as she spent more time aboard the _Falcon_. “In that case, how soon can we start?” she asked.

“We already have. We’ve been filming ever since we began orbit – that is, flying around the planet,” Finn said. “But since you know some of the land masses already, we’ll need your help in identifying them.”

“I only know the ones adjacent to Westeros and Essos, but I’ll help as much as I can,” Arya said.

“Hey, short help is better than no help at all,” Finn joked. Arya glared at Finn. “Uh-oh,” he said in a low voice.

Rey scowled. “Relax, Arya, that’s something that this ship’s former captain said about the natives on Endor several years ago. But that’s another story.” A high-low tone sounded in the room behind the pod. There was also some commotion from an unseen source. “The first images should be coming in now,” Rey said. The two women stepped into the larger room.

Finn took the pilot’s seat while Rey and Arya studied the first images. Arya identified many of the land masses and regions. Westeros and Essos were obvious. She pinpointed several regions and cities, to include King’s Landing, Winterfell, Storm’s End, Dorne, Astapor, Naath and Mereen, among other regions. As for the unnamed regions, she and Rey agreed to write notes about them, such as area, vegetation, life sustainability and the like. They would let the Maesters decide on names for them.

After three hours of orbit, Rey asked Arya something. “Before we took off, you began to ask about light speed, yes?” Arya remembered something a Maester told her about how far the sun was from their world. “Yes. I don’t know if this means anything, but Maester Tarly once said that our closest star was some ninety-three million miles away.”

“We call that star ‘Viserio’. As a result, this area is known as the Viserio system, at least to the Republic. What if I told you we could reach that star in less than ten minutes?” Rey asked.

“I think I’d be thrown into an asylum if I ever said that to anyone at home,” Arya answered with a surprised look on her face. “Let’s head back up front. I think you’re going to like this,” Rey said.

Finn went back to his usual seat as Rey took the pilot’s seat. Arya took the right-rear. All three strapped in. Rey and Finn hit a few buttons on their respective consoles. “Course is laid in,” Finn said.

“Punch it!” Rey ordered.

Finn moved two levers full forward. Seconds later, the ship lurched. The usual black space was replaced by white streaks passing by at a high rate of speed. Arya was beside herself given what she was seeing. After four minutes, Finn said, “Dropping out of light speed in three, two, one…” He moved the same two levers back. The ship lurched again.

What was just a small bright circle a few minutes before was much larger. There appeared to be another planet closer to it. Rey polarized the glass so that none of the three would be blinded. Arya looked at the other planet. “That planet is uninhabitable. As it’s much closer to your star, the temperatures are extremely hot. There’s another planet orbiting between this one and your home planet,” Rey said.

“How many – planets – exist near my world?” Arya asked.

“This solar system – a group of planets which orbit a single star, typically -- has a total of seven planets. There’s an asteroid belt – a large ring made of giant rocks – outside the first four. Three more are in orbit further away. Of the seven, only your planet, which is third from the sun, can sustain life without any artificial needs.”

“Artificial needs, meaning…?” Arya wondered. “Something like this ship, or something much larger is needed?”

“A base with life support would need to be built. Typically, the planet of interest is surveyed to see if such a base can be built at all,” Finn said.

“The Maesters have knowledge of only three planets at best. They haven’t named them,” Arya said.

“Our deep-space probes, or unmanned ships, already surveyed the other planets as well. When they surveyed the first one, they had to keep their distance from the star,” Rey said.

“Do you have images of these other planets?” Arya asked.

“Yes. We can generate duplicate notes about them for you if you wish,” Finn said.

“Actually, just summaries would do, thanks,” Arya decided. She figured the Maesters would be overwhelmed with all the information she had thus far as it was. Rey went silent for a few minutes before she asked Arya her next question.

“Arya,” the Jedi said, “There is something I wish to show you. This would require us to leave your solar system for a matter of months, though. But where we’re going could help to explain at least part of why I’ve been looking for you. Only you can decide if you’re up for the trip.”

Arya thought for a few minutes. She did want to explore, although she never counted on doing so outside of her home world at any point in her life. But she also wanted to know more about herself and the reasons that Rey was looking for her. She sensed that Rey would place her under some sort of restriction in terms of where she could go and what she could know and do.

“Do you need time to think about this?” Rey asked.

Arya straightened up in her chair. “I have decided. Let’s do this.” Rey nodded. “Very well. Finn, plot a course for Endor, along with resupply stops.”

That name sounded familiar to Arya in that she had envisioned a forest environment embroiled in battle before. In her dreams, she had seen what appeared to be friendly soldiers fighting alongside the natives, almost all of whom were shorter than Tyrion Lannister.

“Is that where…” Arya began. Rey put her hand up. “Your questions will be answered in due time. Some will be answered soon after we arrive. Please hold them until then.” Arya went quiet and nodded in understanding.

“Course is laid in.”

“Punch it!”

The ship turned to starboard and lurched into light speed toward its destination.


	5. King's Landing / Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the subjects in the first paragraphs may require longer explanations. I am contemplating how to go about that. Those will be side stories if I can make them work.
> 
> As the old saying goes... "Meanwhile, back at the ranch..."

**_King’s Landing, three months after first contact (AFC)…_ **

King Brandon Stark turned out to be far more capable of ruling the realm than many people gave him credit for. One of the agreements that he struck was with the Unsullied, who had returned from Naath about a month before. Their leader, Grey Worm, had visited Missandei’s surviving relatives to offer consolation and security. Even after almost five months, Grey Worm was still shaking at the horrible sight of watching Missandei’s murder at the hands of Ser Gregor Clegane. His only consolation was knowing that the monster’s own brother had avenged her, albeit at the cost of his own life.

Part of the agreement between the King and the Unsullied was the affirmation that the terms set forth by the late Queen Daenerys would be adhered to. Any Unsullied who chose to leave the service would be allowed to do so without fear of retribution. Under King Brandon’s rule, all Unsullied who arrived at King’s Landing chose to remain in service. The only other strict term was that the Unsullied would swear fealty only to the King and his allies.

This agreement was close to being broken when, not long after the Unsullied returned, the King summoned Jon Snow to court. Brandon had decided that the former Night Watchman had lived in exile long enough. Leaving Tormund Giantsbane in charge of The Wall, Jon appeared before the king, albeit in shackles as mandated by Grey Worm. Brandon ordered Jon released and pardoned for his crimes. Grey Worm strongly objected and threatened to withdraw the Unsullied. Brandon assured Grey Worm that, like Tyrion Lannister, Jon would carry out his duties under strict supervision until further notice. For the time being, Grey Worm honored the agreement set forth, although he wouldn’t even acknowledge Jon at all.

Drogon had only recently returned to King’s Landing, his time of mourning concluding within the last month. Despite what he had seen and what he had to do with the Queen’s remains, he finally understood Jon’s actions. He was slow to forgive, but he eventually accepted Jon as part of his family once again.

One day, a raven arrived, announcing Barron Garwood’s impending arrival to King’s Landing. The scroll therein was a request for an emergency audience with King Brandon. Upon receiving the message, Brandon arranged with Lord Tyrion to admit Barron upon his arrival. When the time came, Tyrion notified Grey Worm of the First Mate’s pending arrival. As soon as Barron arrived at the front gate, two Unsullied escorted him to the monarch’s chambers. Jon also attended the meeting. Barron brought detailed scrolls of the events that occurred on the night in question. The flying fortress, the strange power that the crewmember in question possessed -- and used on several of his own crewmembers -- and Arya’s willful entrance into the fortress -- which was great cause for alarm -- were among many events that were described in great detail. There was even a rough drawing of the fortress included in the scrolls.

“Your Grace, if I may ask the First Mate a question?” Jon asked. Brandon nodded. Barron wasn’t at all surprised when Jon expressed doubt at what he was reading. “Are you sure all of this information is accurate?” he asked the First Mate. Tyrion started to speak in defense of Barron, but the First Mate stood bolt upright when he answered, “My Lord, I would rather be torn apart and tortured by the Unsullied over a period of several weeks than lie to any of you.” Jon looked at Brandon, who simply nodded in agreement with Barron’s explanations. He arranged for the entire _Nymeria_ crew to stay at the castle for the next few days. Most of it was for recovery, but part of it was in case anyone needed to see the King with new information.

Over the next few days, more ravens flew in from other regions. Each scroll had virtually the same report. There was talk of an armored fortress flying about at incredible speed. The regional Lords were all wondering the same things. What did the flying fortress look like? Why had it come to their world? Who was aboard? Was anyone abducted? Was the fortress scouting for a possible invasion? Brandon, Jon and Tyrion read each scroll very carefully. “Your Grace, despite the seemingly harmless intentions from the fortress’ crew, we cannot rule out any chance of hostile acts,” the Hand advised. Tyrion also noted that one of the ravens came from Storm’s End. If they got word about Arya, one could only wonder what their Lord would be thinking, let alone planning to do, right now. As much as Brandon wanted to believe otherwise, he was compelled to agree with his Hand.

Tyrion had decided that he had read enough. “Winterfell needs to know about this, especially since Princess Arya may be aboard that fortress,” he declared. The monarch agreed as he commanded his Hand. “Send ravens to the other Kingdoms. We are investigating this matter. We will have answers as soon as possible.” Tyrion bowed and left the room to begin work on the raven-bound messages. “Your Grace, I’d like to take Drogon and head north. He’ll welcome the long trip,” Jon decided. The King agreed. He also began to feel some concern for Arya. “I don’t sense that she’s been harmed or tortured, but what do you think?” he asked.

“I hope nothing’s happened to her, but I can’t say for sure,” Jon answered. “For what it’s worth, have a good journey,” the King wished. Jon nodded to Brandon as he assembled a scroll with the information he needed. Within the hour, he bowed to Brandon, left the chambers and exited the rear gate. There, he met up with Drogon and mounted up for the overnight flight to Winterfell. Due to the increasingly cold temperatures, Drogon made sure to stay low for the entire trip, especially the farther north he flew. For that matter, the beast seemed to sense Jon’s want for urgency as they wound up flying non-stop. Jon drifted off to sleep mid-flight. When he woke up, he wasn’t entirely surprised at the distance Drogon had covered.

**_Winterfell, the next morning…_ **

Queen Sansa Stark was hearing the usual list of petitions. A legitimization here, a request for funds there… nothing she hadn’t heard before, at least so far. Trade relations were being well-maintained with the Six Kingdoms. Agreements for safe passage among the regions were also maintained. Over the last few months, the Queen’s husband, Prince Podrick Payne, had been overseeing some rebuilding projects in Astapor and Dorne.

The overall situation began to change when, one day, Ser Brienne came bursting into the Queen’s chambers, uninvited. At first, Sansa was annoyed by the interruption, but relented when Brienne bowed and told her, “My apologies, your Grace, but Lord Snow and Drogon are flying in from the south right now. And it appears that they’re in a rather big hurry.” Sansa looked surprised as she wasn’t expecting any visitors from King’s Landing for at least another month. “Meet my cousin outside and escort him in,” the Queen ordered. Brienne bowed and left the room.

She went up to the arch over the front gate. There, she saw Drogon come charging toward the castle and then land just outside the south gate. Jon literally jumped off the beast right as he landed, not waiting for him to stop completely. In accordance with the terms set forth in Jon’s pardon, the guards opened the gates immediately upon recognizing the Lord. They took notice at how unusually fast he was walking. They also noticed the large scroll that Jon carried over his shoulder.

Jon approached Brienne, who met him inside the gate. She decided to forgo the usual formalities and listen to him instead. “I must speak with Queen Sansa immediately, regardless of whatever else is going on!” the Lord demanded. His facial expression alone was compelling enough. Brienne escorted Jon up to the chambers right away.

They both reached the chamber doors, where two guards were standing watch. Upon seeing Jon and Brienne, the guards opened the doors. Brienne walked in first and announced the Lord. He made a beeline for the throne.

Sansa knew right away that something was wrong. “Leave us immediately,” she said to the petitioners and lords in the room. “Ser Brienne, you should also hear this,” Jon said to the knight. This caused Brienne to turn to the Queen, who nodded in agreement. Brienne walked back in and joined the other two.

After they were left alone, behind closed doors, Jon shot a look at Sansa. His face was as white as a sheet. “Have you any idea what happened west of Westeros?!” the Lord said in a raised voice.

Sansa stood up. “I heard some rumors of… people not of this world, but…”

“They are not rumors!” Jon yelled as he placed the scroll on the table between them. Brienne stepped forward as if to restrain Jon, but Sansa held up her hand to stop her.

The Queen of the North unrolled the scroll and read it carefully... three times. Even then, she couldn’t believe what she was reading.

“What…Who…?” Sansa stammered. A female warrior, not unlike Arya in mannerisms, managed to subdue almost a dozen armed men without touching them. Her mode of transport was described as a flying fortress. Particularly troubling were witness accounts of the Queen’s own sister climbing inside the fortress before it flew away. “No…” Sansa whispered, her voice shaking. She imagined Arya being kidnapped and Gods-knows-what-else.

A look of fear and worry crossed Sansa’s face. “However futile it may be, we must find her. Do we have any idea of where this fortress could be now?” she wondered out loud.

“No. They left the land mass that morning and have not been seen since. I seriously doubt that anyone on this world has any sort of way to find them. The Maesters’ telescopes might be the best bet, but even that is hardly enough. I submit that the only thing we can do is wait for them to come back,” Jon answered.

“That is, if they come back,” his sister replied softly.


	6. Endor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya begins to get used to some advancements. This is the first part of her stay at Endor.
> 
> Mara Antilles is an original character. She is the daughter of Wedge Antilles. That is probably not canon, for all I know.
> 
> Throughout this story, you will see the droids' names referred to by the phonetic alphabet. This is a hangover from my military service. Old habits die hard.

**_Endor, same time…_ **

After some resupply stops and a stay on Tatooine, the _Millennium Falcon_ reached its intended destination. The _Falcon_ broke atmosphere with the same shuddering that it went through when it left Viserio Three. The ship was about thirty miles out from the base in question.

“Teebo Station, this is Gray One, requesting permission to land, over,” Rey called out over the commlink.

Arya was slowly getting used to a voice responding from an unseen source. “Gray One, this is Teebo Station. Permission granted. South platform is clear. Use vector one-seven-zero, over.”

“Vector inputted. On final approach, thank you. Gray One out.”

“Teebo Station out.”

As the flight progressed, Arya could see forests for miles around. Farther ahead, she saw what appeared to be fragments of a large metal shape. Rey turned to her. “Those are remnants of _Death Star II,_ which this ship helped to destroy. They went adrift when the station exploded. They were transported here so that the New Republic could study the metallurgy.”

“Why would they want to do that?” Arya asked.

“The Republic wants to build a large station of its own very soon. Only that one would be used to protect planets in the realm, not destroy them.”

“That station destroyed some planets?”

“No. The Galactic Empire never got a chance to use it to that extent. But there was one built earlier which did. And I’ll have something else to show you soon.” Rey piloted the _Falcon_ to the station’s south platform. She landed the ship and powered it down. After a few minutes, the trio unstrapped from their seats and walked over to the lockers.

“Grab what you need. We’ll be here for several days,” the Jedi said to Arya. They got their bags and walked down the open ramp. A woman in a lightweight uniform met them at the lift.

“It’s good to see you again, Rey,” the woman greeted. Rey smiled. “And you too.” She gestured towards Arya. “Major, this is Princess Arya Stark of Viserio Three. Arya, this is Major Mara Antilles, commander of Teebo Station.” Arya and Mara shook hands.

“Welcome, your Highness. I hope your stay on Endor is a productive one. Please contact me if you need my help for anything,” Mara replied.

“Thank you, Major,” Arya replied. “Shall we?” Mara asked, gesturing to the lift. The group entered the car for the trip down to the ground level. Arya guessed that the trees had to extend over two hundred feet in height. “Major, is this entire world like this?” she asked.

“No, your Highness,” Mara replied, “it has its share of mountains and seas as well. You’ll see the map in the control room later, but first you need to go to Medical.”

“Very well,” Arya said. She tried to pick up on Rey’s thoughts.

_What do you want to show me?_

_Give it time._

The lift reached the control room. The doors opened and the group stepped out. Rey gestured to Finn. “You know where to take her. She’ll need a full examination. I’ll see you two shortly.” Finn nodded. “Come on. You can drop your bag in one of the lockers at the facility,” he said.

“All right,” Arya replied, following the defector.

_What are their Maesters going to do with me?_

_Patience, Arya._

_Rey? You can hear my thoughts? But we don’t see each other._

_Exactly. All will be revealed in time. Go with Finn now._

Finn led Arya outside to another building. It had housing quarters on the second and third floors while the ground floor had large open bays. Inside were several machines that moved with no horses or outside riders. One of the machines made a strange whining sound as it left the area. Arya was taken aback by the sight. “I take it there are no horses here?” she asked.

“If you mean some animal that can be ridden, then no. There’s nothing like that here,” Finn answered. They entered the building on the ground floor and walked into the lift. “Medical,” Finn said. “Acknowledged,” a mechanical voice responded. Arya flinched at the response. Finn tried not to smile. “You haven’t seen anything yet,” he said in a low voice. “Is this an emergency?” the lift asked.

“Yes,” Finn replied. “Acknowledged. Medical staff are standing by now,” the lift said as it stopped on the third floor. A surgeon droid met the pair as they stepped into the hallway.

“Welcome, Arya Stark. I am Two-Five-Delta. I will conduct a complete medical examination on you today. Please follow me,” the droid said in a female voice. Finn offered to take her bag and secure it while she followed the droid into an examination room with an adjoining lavatory. The droid directed her to a brightly-lit metal tube, closed the door and gave instructions.

“Only you and I can see what’s going on in here. Please step into the lavatory to remove all your clothes, use the commode and shower. Once you’ve done that, dry off with the towels provided, put on the white medical clothing next to them, place your clothes in the box next to the tube and lie down inside it.”

“All right,” Arya replied. She did as the surgeon droid said. The short-sleeved shirt and shorts fit just right, although she felt a little embarrassed walking around the room in what she would call smallclothes. Still, she figured that the droid had her best intentions in mind. After she got on the stretcher, she lay still as it slid inside the tube. She tried to relax, but she was far from being used to such advances.

“The scan will reveal all past injuries. The data collected will recommend necessary surgery. A preliminary scan was taken when you walked through the door. Based on that, you may need at least three weeks to recover before your training resumes,” the droid said. “Please indicate when you’re ready for the examination.”

“I am ready,” Arya said. “Remain still. Scan commencing,” the droid replied. Arya felt sleepy as the scan began. She saw a series of lights flash for a minute, after which she heard a low-pitched humming sound. By the fifteen-minute mark, Rey arrived. She couldn’t see into the room, but she let her presence be known telepathically.

_Keep relaxing, Arya. You’re doing fine._

_Thank you. Pardon me if I say this is the weirdest thing that I’ve ever been through._

_It’s the weirdest thing for you so far._

_Seven Hells._

Two hours later, Arya was fully clothed again and sitting in the chair next to the tube. Two-Five-Delta produced the report on the computer screen and showed it to Arya and Rey.

“Subject has evidence of multiple stab wounds, especially in the abdominal area. There are several internal injuries that have not completely healed. There is evidence of hemorrhaging, but it has long since stopped. The biggest area of concern is the damage to the reproductive organs. I recommend a complete and total hysterectomy. Everything else can be repaired.”

“You said I’d need only three weeks for recovery?” Arya asked the droid. “Affirmative,” it replied.

_With what she proposed, I’d be out for months back home, if I lived._

“Do I want to know exactly what you’re going to do to me?” Arya asked the droid. Rey cut in. “Not really, but let’s just say you won’t have any scars to look at for starters.” Arya breathed a sigh of relief. “In that case, let’s get on with it,” she said.


	7. Endor and Viserio Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More strange goings-on.

**_Viserio Three, a week later…_ **

After a few days at Winterfell, Jon sent Drogon back to King’s Landing. He also sent a message with the beast, stating that he would stay with Sansa until they received different news about Arya. He admitted that he himself had bad feelings about what he thought may have happened to her. He even advised the King to be ready to never see her again.

Most nights since receiving the news about her sister, Sansa cried herself to sleep. She imagined the worst. She wondered where Arya had been taken, what was being done to her, what living conditions she was in, and the like. She tried to think positively but the negative thoughts would always creep back into her mind. Jon was staying with her and tried to console her to no avail.

This lasted for about a month until, one night, she felt something stir in her mind.

_The Princess is all right. Everything will be explained in time._

Sansa reached out with her own thoughts. She was surprised when they were answered as if she and the other entity were physically speaking to each other.

_Arya?_

_No, your Majesty. My name is Rey. I speak on Arya’s behalf._

_It’s almost as if you’re in the room with me. How is this possible?_

_Everything will be revealed in time. Prepare yourself. Tell only who you must._

_What have you done with Arya?! Please, we’re very worried about her! We want her to come home at once!_

_Arya is fine. As I said, everything will be revealed in time. I must go now. I’ll see you soon in person, your Majesty._

_Rey?_

There was no response.

_Rey?!_

There was still no response. Sansa woke up suddenly and sat straight up in her bed. She tried to understand what had just happened. What she heard was nothing like the nightmarish voice from years before, but she wondered if this last episode had anything to do with the reports from King’s Landing and the land masses to the west.

_I suppose we’ll find out one day,_ she thought as she lay back down. It would be a while before she fell asleep again.

**_Endor, over four months AFC…_ **

Arya spent part of her recovery time studying some technical manuals for several weapons and vehicles. She had learned many things during her stay on the forest moon. On Arya’s first day away from the medical facility, Rey took her on a speeder bike to show her a funeral pyre of a well-known Jedi as well as the remnants of an enemy bunker. She explained the history of the bunker in great detail. She was intentionally vague about the pyre, though. Arya figured that she would find out more about that backstory later.

One day, Arya had some free time to herself. She took a small pack with a towel to a nearby lake. She was in unfamiliar territory, so she thought it better to keep her smallclothes on. She removed her outer clothes and stepped into the water. After a minute of floating on the surface, she dived into the depths. The depth of this area of the lake was about three times her height. She sat down cross-legged on the bottom and concentrated like she did before on her home world.

The apparitions she saw earlier came back. She still didn’t know who they were, but she guessed that it was only a matter of time before she found out. Her lungs began to burn after a little while, and she slowly swam to the surface again. She headed to the shore where she left her clothes.

“What were you doing down there?” a voice startled her. Arya grabbed her towel hurriedly and covered up. She turned to see Rey walking up from behind some trees.

“Have you been watching me?” she said accusingly.

“No, but I sensed your thought patterns while you were underwater. If you like, I can help you with what you saw.” Arya looked unconvinced. Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. Yes, I’d be joining you, but you won’t feel any embarrassment, I assure you. I’ll leave you alone to get dressed,” the Jedi said.

Arya nodded. “Thank you,” she said softly. Rey felt the Princess’ uneasiness as she walked away.

_Relax. I’m sorry for scaring you. I assure you that you did nothing wrong. And you were under for more than nine minutes. Please finish getting ready. We leave tonight._

_All right. Thank you for… wait, how long did you say I was down there?!_

**_Viserio Three, two weeks later…_ **

Rey concentrated her thoughts on Sansa…

_The time is near, your Majesty. Be ready._

…and then on Brandon.

_Everything will be revealed soon, your Majesty._

**_Approaching Viserio Three, almost six months AFC…_ **

After leaving Endor, the _Falcon_ met up with a New Republic carrier, where it had been moored for the last three weeks for repairs. The _NRS Mon Mothma_ led a group of ships bound for Viserio Three as it was. As Rey and Finn powered up the ship to leave the carrier, Arya had been contemplating some thoughts. She was convinced that she had been selected for some higher calling and that none of the events over the past several weeks had been coincidence. She remembered what Rey had said about answering her questions, but there was still something nagging her about the whole situation. She decided to take a chance.

“Rey,” she asked, “am I to accompany you on this voyage at a much greater length?”

Rey smiled. “Only if you want to. If you do, this voyage will be like no other for you. It’ll be difficult at times, but it will be very rewarding.” By this time, the _Falcon_ had left the carrier. “Finn, plot a final course for Viserio Three. Arya, we’re ready to share our information with your authority figures. And some of it has to do with you.” Arya thought a minute. She then picked up Rey’s thoughts.

_To answer your earlier query, I am referring to some weird dreams that you’ve had over the years. Many of the events therein did in fact happen._

Arya took her seat and strapped in. She decided to let the answers to her questions reveal themselves over the course of time.

“Course is laid in.”

“Punch it!”


	8. Arrival at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa (and a few others) get the surprise of their lives. Some will find out more surprises than others over the next several months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of story lines that I want to explore. I have been asked about one in particular, which I'll address right now. Brienne and Phasma are not related.

**_Winterfell, three days later…_ **

In accordance with the raven that Jon sent to Brandon two weeks before, Drogon landed at the same spot where he first arrived at the compound when Jon brought urgent news to Sansa. Jon welcomed him as he touched down. He ordered the guards to let him hunt on his own and otherwise care for him immediately. Sansa met Jon outside. They walked back to the main gate.

“Have you had any strange dreams lately?” the Queen asked her cousin.

“I don’t know,” the Counselor replied. “What would you call ‘strange dreams’?”

“I can’t explain in any way that makes sense, but it’s almost as if someone’s been talking to me in my sleep,” Sansa said as the pair went inside.

“For all we know, perhaps someone has. It goes without saying that the fortress that Arya flew away in is far more advanced than anything we have here. I would think that its builders or pilots must have far more advanced ways of doing other things, both physically and mentally.”

“Something tells me we’ll find out soon enough.”

Right after Sansa had responded, Drogon started roaring. He was reacting to a sound that nobody else in the compound could hear yet. Soon after, a rumbling-screeching sound was heard, gradually becoming louder. Brienne, Jon and Sansa ran outside to see what it was and where it was coming from. Indications from where the guards were pointing and where the Scorpion placements were aimed suggested that it was coming from the north end of Winterfell, the most vulnerable part. “Your Grace! Counselor! Get inside the castle now!” the Knight urged the pair. Jon and Sansa ran inside the gate and up to the arch above it.

The _Falcon_ made a low pass around the castle before flying away, only to circle around the area. Guards were shouting orders to the effect of preparing to fire the Scorpions. Brienne reminded the guards to wait for her command to fire. Some guards pleaded with Jon to let Drogon fly out to engage the fortress. Jon commanded the beast to stay put. He complied, however reluctantly. Meanwhile, Sansa felt a slight headache, along with telepathic instructions on what to do with her forces.

“That’s enough!” the Queen of the North commanded a minute later. “If that thing wanted to attack us, it probably would have done so long before we ever saw it! And don’t ask me how I know that! Stand down, all of you!” Brienne echoed the order.

Sansa turned her attention to Jon. “Are you sure you’ve never seen that fortress before?”

“I’m sure,” Jon replied. “As you read earlier, the last word was that it flew away from an uncharted land mass some three months west of Westeros. It took off into the sky and… Gods knows where it went after that.”

“And yet, here it is. For all we know, my sister is aboard as a prisoner,” Sansa said, looking up at the sky again.

“Or a willing participant,” the Lord suggested. Sansa shot a look at him. “Why would you say that…”

“It’s coming back!” Brienne yelled.

The _Falcon_ flew out around the southeast end of the compound before circling back and landing not far from the south gate, facing west. It took a few minutes to power down, by which time the starboard side was surrounded by Brienne and a few guards.

The gangplank opened. A female humanoid walked down, stopping at the edge. Taller than Arya but shorter than Sansa, she was dressed in bright-colored cold-weather clothes. She still carried the same weapons as before. She took one look at the guards surrounding her and let out a remorseful sigh.

_Not this again._

She turned her attention to the tall female guard standing in front of the detail. She spoke in the common tongue. “Good morning. My name is Rey Skywalker. Who is in authority here?”

Without saying anything, Brienne looked up at the arch over the gate, where the monarch and the Counselor stood. After a minute, the answer came. “I am Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North. With me is Lord Jon Snow, Counselor to King Brandon Stark of the Six Kingdoms.”

Stepping forward and facing them, Rey bowed. “Your Majesty, my Lord, we mean you no harm at all. In fact, we seek audience with you.”

“Who is ‘we’? What business would you have in the North?” Jon asked with a raised voice.

“And we know that Princess Arya is inside your fortress! What have you done to her?!” Sansa demanded, trying to control her emotions.

“She hasn’t harmed me, nor does she intend to. I’m right here,” a voice called from inside the ship. Arya, dressed in her leathers, walked slowly, yet confidently, down the gangplank. None of the Winterfell residents knew what to think. “My Lady, are you all right? Did you board this fortress of your own volition?” Brienne asked.

“I’m fine, Ser Brienne. Everything will be explained in due time.” She turned to the Jedi. “Rey, are we about to have a repeat of what happened on that island where you found me?”

“Only if they try anything,” Rey answered, looking at Brienne and sizing up the guards.

Brienne felt something, as if someone was speaking to her inside her mind. “They won’t ‘try anything’ at all,” Brienne said, sheathing her sword. She turned her attention to the guards and glared at them. Without orders, they sheathed weapons and backed away from the ship.

Arya looked up to the arch and bowed. “Your Grace, a part of that scroll you read accurately describes what happened to the last group of men who tried to confront Rey, among other things,” she said to her sister. “We’d much rather conduct our business on more peaceful terms. Please, hear us out.” Sansa wondered how Arya knew what was written on the scroll in the first place.

“Due respect, your Majesty, you’d be wise to heed the Princess’ words,” Rey said to the monarch.

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “You said you mean no harm. How do we know you’ll keep your word? And Lady Skywalker, how do we know that you don’t have Arya under any sort of spell?”

“Your Majesty, believe what you will, but Arya is free to do what she wants. If she chooses to stay here, I’ll honor her wishes and leave right away. As for your first question, you are correct about this ship’s capabilities and my intentions. You made that clear when you gave the order to stand down,” Rey answered. Sansa then wondered how Rey knew what she said earlier when she was nowhere near her.

“You did say that it could have launched an attack from afar, yes?” Arya asked. “And yet, you’re curious as to why that didn’t happen, aren’t you.” Sansa thought a minute.

_Is this extraterrestrial humanoid a mind reader? Did she pass on this ability to Arya?_

“We will hear them out,” she said to Jon. He agreed, however reluctantly. Sansa turned back towards Rey. “I’ll see you two in the Great Hall now. Lady Skywalker, are there any more… crewmembers?”

“There are only two others. They’ll stay inside the ship. And due respect, your Majesty, please call me Rey.”

**_Inside the Great Hall…_ **

Brienne put her second-in-command in charge of the guards while she accompanied Sansa, Jon and the two young women, who were carrying packs. They all went inside to the great hall. The room was arranged with a large table and enough chairs intended for ten people. Brienne stood at the door. Sansa and Jon sat at the head of the table while Rey and Arya stood across from them. Rey pulled out a metallic device from her pack and placed it at the center of the table.

“Your Majesty, my Lord, parallel to what I have explained to Arya, what you are about to see is probably far beyond anyone’s comprehension on this world.”

“I think your… flying fortress, or whatever it is you call it… already gave that impression. Please proceed,” Sansa responded. Rey pressed a button on one side of the object.

A holographic image of the known galaxy appeared. The projection’s volume took up the entire area of the table and reached up to the room’s ceiling. Brienne showed a look of shock. Jon and Sansa both gasped sharply and nearly leaped out of their chairs at the mere sight of the projection.

“If any words I use sound unfamiliar to you, please stop me and ask for an explanation,” Rey began. “What you see here is a map of the known galaxy. Your planet, or world,” she pointed to the upper-left side of the projection, “is in a region known as the Uncharted Territories. It’s the third of seven planets in this solar system. They orbit a star known to outsiders as Viserio, of course, hence why the Republic calls this area the Viserio system and why they call this world Viserio Three. The Republic began their surveys of the Territories within the last two years. The planets that have been surveyed thus far have seen little or no outside exploration or interference. Some are not unlike yours in terms of land mass, population or progress. In fact, out of all of them, Viserio Three is the first to see any advanced technology of any kind.”

Jon spoke up. “How long did it take you to get here?”

“It depends on where we come from, my Lord. For example, the flight time here from Tatooine,” Rey pointed to another planet near the lower center, “amounts to less than three weeks. The total distance is…”

“Excuse me, Rey,” Sansa asked, “but to put things in a regional perspective, how long would it take you to fly here from, say, King’s Landing or the Iron Islands?”

“A flight from either location while travelling slightly slower than the speed of sound can be done in about one hour, your Majesty,” Rey replied.

“The speed of sound? And how fast does sound travel?”

“It travels at about seven hundred and seventy miles per hour.”

“By the Gods! It takes us an entire day just to go thirty or forty miles on horseback!” Jon exclaimed. “And our sailing ships can only cover three hundred miles per day at best!”

“I think we can all agree that the speeds you travel are immeasurable to anyone on this world to say the least, Rey. Please continue,” Sansa said.

“Yes, your Majesty. Friendly and enemy forces are scattered about on several other planets. The center of the New Republic, to which I am loyal, lies in Coruscant, here.” Rey pointed to a planet on the upper center. “Coruscant has been occupied by both friendly and enemy governments over the last several centuries. Before the New Republic took over, the Galactic Empire, now known as the First Order, had control.”

“I take it both this New Republic and the First Order have ships capable of space travel?” Jon asked.

“Yes, my Lord. In fact, everything that I’m explaining today is in a set of printouts in Arya’s pack,” Rey gestured to Arya. The Princess stepped forward, presented her pack to Sansa, and began to explain its contents.

“Everything in this pack is yours to keep. The first set of printouts are photographs, or artificial drawings of sorts, of our world. They were created from thousands of miles above the surface. Rey would have a better explanation of how that happened. With them are notes that we’ve added of which regions are which, to include regional and city names as well as distances therein.” Arya went on to explain in detail what new regions were discovered, as few as they were, from various directions from Westeros and Essos. Sansa was awestruck at the mere fact that Arya had traveled outside their world. “It must have been quite a sight to see this world from up there,” Sansa marveled. “Yes,” Arya said, “it’s beautiful, but that’s another story. If I may continue.” Sansa nodded.

“The second set is a printed representation of the hologram you see here. Friendly and enemy worlds and regions are indicated by the notes accompanying each image.” Rey helped out Arya with explanations on each planet and region, the most pertinent being explained in more detail.

“The third set describes both friendly and enemy space craft of various shapes and sizes,” Arya said. Jon and Sansa were astounded by the sheer number of craft alone. Fighters, bombers, battle cruisers, various other types… it all would take months for the Maesters to study the friendly fighters alone.

The presentation continued for three days, during which time the Queen and the Lord had several questions for the Jedi and the Princess. Even Brienne asked a few questions of her own. Arya and Rey did their best to answer those questions, although many answers were understandably confusing to say the least. The most confusion came about when Rey did her best to explain the arrival of New Republic ships in the coming weeks. “What are the chances that enemy forces have captured friendly ships so as to use them to mount an invasion?” was one of the first questions on both Jon’s and Sansa’s minds. Rey answered, “According to our latest reports, the likelihood is slim, although anything is possible from both sides. For example, over thirty-five years ago at the battle of Endor, the Rebel Alliance used an enemy ship to infiltrate an Imperial stronghold. The end state was to facilitate destroying _Death Star II_. And even then, that mission fell into jeopardy. The only reasons it succeeded were due to the Endorian natives’ help and the spaceborne elements changing tactics.” The topic was discussed at length. Jon and Sansa were not entirely convinced of Rey’s explanations. Rey wished that she could allow them direct access to New Republic intelligence right away. She promised them that she would ask the Chancellor directly about that, but she made no guarantees. She also promised to recognize Jon as a representative of King Brandon in her request.

The last topic was probably the most sensitive. “There is one more thing we wish to discuss with both of you. It concerns Arya,” Rey said. Jon and Sansa looked confused. They wondered what Arya had done and what Rey had in mind for her.

“Does this have anything to do with her actions during the Long Night?” Sansa asked.

“I can give a brief synopsis, but I need to speak with Arya alone afterwards,” Rey replied.


	9. Fourth day at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya suspected some supernatural entity before she and Rey ever met. She starts to learn what that's about. She also starts to learn the history of the Jedi from the previous sixty years.

**_Arya’s old chambers, fourth day at Winterfell…_ **

“I don’t believe it.” Arya sat down on the bed in shock.

“That’s what Master Luke Skywalker – my old master - once said to Master Yoda, who taught him. You must be careful as disbelief in this power can cause you to fail in using it,” Rey warned as she sat down beside the Princess.

“No, that’s not quite what I meant,” Arya said. “I told you about some of the dreams I’ve had, and you saw part of what I could do on Endor, but I’ve felt some sort of… power… both in battle and away from it more than once. The last time I felt anything like it before I met you was during the Long Night.”

“I know about your victory then,” Rey said. “You’re right to think that it wasn’t all you. The Force did play a part, however small it was at the time.”

“That much I believe. So what exactly is this Force?” Arya asked.

“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi - the first Jedi who Luke met – described it as ‘an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. It can control your actions, but it also obeys your commands.’” Rey continued, “It took Luke a long time to master that power before he became a Jedi, although his first real exposure to it was when he flew his fighter on a mission to destroy _Death Star I_.”

“So, to finish that mission, rather than rely on his weapons, he used the Force?” Arya asked.

“No. He used the Force and his weapons together. In that case, he relied more on the former,” Rey answered.

“Something tells me I’ll understand better as my training progresses, if I agree to it,” Arya guessed.

“Go with that thought,” Rey said.

“As with anything else, there must be some sort of counter to the Jedi, I would think,” Arya said.

Rey sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. The sworn enemy to the Jedi is known as the Sith. A man named Anakin Skywalker, Master Luke’s father, was among the most famous of them. It was his funeral pyre that we saw on Endor.”

“He wasn’t a Sith from the start, was he?”

“No. He started out as Padawan – which is how a student is addressed during training – and progressed to Jedi under the direction of Master Obi-Wan. But he was subject to emotional outbursts and irrational thinking. He and Obi-Wan faced off against another Sith named Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyrannus, who severed Anakin’s right arm. After a time of healing, Anakin and Obi-Wan found Tyrannus again. Anakin neutralized the threat, but rather than bring him to face justice, Anakin chose to kill Tyrannus without trial. He did so under the orders of then-Chancellor Palpatine. It took several years for Anakin to find out that Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, was using Anakin for his own gain.”

“So Anakin eventually came to his senses?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” Rey said, “but only after he lost an intense battle with Master Luke. The last of their three face-to-face battles took place on _Death Star II_. Master Luke cut off the same arm that Tyrannus did. Luke was falling under Sidious’ influence then. He was ready to kill Anakin when Sidious told Luke, ‘Take your father’s place at my side.’ At that point, Luke regained control of his senses. At the same time, Anakin realized that Sidious had been using him all along.”

“But at some point before, Anakin and Obi-Wan must have had a falling out,” Arya said.

“Yes,” Rey said, “they battled twice. The first time was on Mustafar, when Obi-Wan confronted Anakin over killing the Trade Federation leaders and harming his then-pregnant wife, Padme. Obi-Wan won the battle. Darth Sidious rescued Anakin and had him restored using mechanical parts for his lost limbs. It was by that time in which Anakin’s transformation into his Sith identity – Darth Vader – was complete.

“The second time was aboard _Death Star I_. Captain Solo and his first mate owned the _Falcon_ then. Their mission was to take Luke and Obi-Wan to a planet called Alderaan, where they would meet up with Leia Skywalker, who was the Princess of Alderaan. At the time, she was known as Leia Organa. But _Death Star I_ traveled to Alderaan and destroyed it before the _Falcon_ arrived. By that time, Princess Leia was a prisoner aboard _Death Star I_.

“The _Falcon_ was captured by enemy forces and brought aboard _Death Star I_. Somehow, the party involved managed to free Leia and deactivate the weapons used in their ship’s capture. But Obi-Wan had other ideas. He found and faced off against Vader yet again. Although Obi-Wan sacrificed himself to Vader’s hand, it was more than enough to let the party escape aboard the _Falcon_. It was from that point on that he would eventually guide Luke in the battle to destroy _Death Star I_ soon after.”

“You said that Anakin – Vader -- realized he had been used all along. What did he do then?” Arya asked.

“Parallel to what I said earlier, four years later, aboard _Death Star II_ , after cutting off Vader’s arm in battle, Luke declared his allegiance to the Jedi, which infuriated Sidious. He unleashed Force lightning – like natural lightning, but from his own body – to try and kill Luke. Vader saw what was going on and decided that he’d had enough. He grabbed Sidious and threw him down an elevator shaft, seemingly killing him. But the shock of the Force lightning was enough to eventually cause Vader’s own demise. This was not before he fully renounced the Sith, rejoined the Jedi and took his name back, though.”

“How many Sith are still present?” Arya asked.

“Unknown. In this time, the most famous was a man named Kylo Ren, who, strangely enough, was Han and Leia’s son. His real name was Ben Solo. Master Luke defeated him in battle, but in doing so he became a Force Ghost – an apparition who can still interact with the physical world -- as a result. Later, Kylo helped me defeat Darth Sidious for the final time, but at the ultimate cost to himself. And yes, the Solo family has had a history of… issues,” Rey said, reading Arya’s thoughts.

_So, needless to say, I am to train to become a Jedi then?_

“The Force is strong in you, Arya Stark. But as I said, it’s one thing to feel it. Controlling it is entirely another matter. The fact that Luke couldn’t control it is what led to Vader defeating him in their second battle, which took place on Bespin. He cut off Luke’s right hand then. Fortunately, the events of that day filled Luke with a strong resolve, which he capitalized on within another year. It is my aim that you train without such disastrous results. But you must decide whether you want this or not, and you must do so quickly. And you must be ready to stand by your decision.”

“I have already made up my mind,” Arya said, smiling.

“I thought you might,” Rey said. “Be ready to leave by mid-morning tomorrow.” With that, she left the room and headed back to her guest chambers. Brienne met her about halfway down the hall. “Forgive my doubts about you, Lady Skywalker, but what exactly do you have planned for Princess Arya?” the Knight asked.

“Arya is actually the one making the decisions,” Rey answered. She started to walk away, but Brienne wasn’t entirely convinced of the Jedi’s answer. She blocked Rey’s path. “You said you mean her no harm. Princess Arya said the same of you. But how do I know that your intentions are just? You’re not of this world and yet your transport, for starters, is far more advanced than anything we have. I suspect that’s far from the only enhancement you have about you. And despite your claims to the contrary, I remain unconvinced that you’re not interfering with her thoughts in some advanced way.”

“I don’t expect you to believe anything I say or do, Ser Brienne. All I can do is tell you and show you the truth. Arya has stated that she’ll accompany me, but she is perfectly free to stay here if she wants. I won’t force her hand in any way. But please, unless you let me pass right now, I will deal with you the way I dealt with the last group of men who tried to challenge me, which I know you know about. I’d much rather not,” Rey said, her tone remaining level.

Brienne took a step back. “Very well.” She stepped aside to let Rey pass.

“One more thing, Ser Brienne,” Rey said before she walked away. “When I met you, I thought of you as an ally. I’d like to keep thinking that, thank you.” The Jedi left the Knight in the hall to contemplate her thoughts. Brienne knew that her job was to protect the royalty, but she admitted to herself that she had no good reason to accuse Rey of any wrongdoing. She turned and walked in the other direction.


	10. Fifth day at Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey that Arya asked about earlier is set to begin. But there is one more stop to make before it kicks off. Also, my use of the phonetic alphabet continues.

**_Sansa’s chambers, fifth day at Winterfell…_ **

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure about anything else in my life,” Arya replied.

“There’s a chance you may never return.”

“If that is my destiny…”

“Don’t think like that!” Sansa’s eyes started to glass over.

“There’s a much bigger chance of my settling on another world. At any rate, it could be a very long time before you hear from me. I don’t think ravens can fly in space,” Arya joked.

“No, I suppose not.”

“I know little about the Force, but Rey said that it’s strong within me and I’m sure I’ll learn a great deal about it. There aren’t but a few Jedi as it is, but Rey did say that the number of potential candidates is growing. There may even be a few others on this world.”

“Do you think I have this power?” Sansa asked.

“It’s possible, but I for one can’t say for sure. As an example, Rey’s master had it all along, but it took him until he was over twenty-one years old to start using it to any extent.”

There were footsteps in the hall, followed by a knock on the door. “Good morning, your Majesty,” Rey said as she bowed. She turned to the Princess next. “Arya? It’s time.”

Arya exhaled sharply. “Well, let’s get on with it then.” She grabbed her bag and walked out the door, down the hall towards the gate. Sansa and Rey went with her. A thought occurred to Sansa as they were walking. “What about Lord Baratheon? Will you tell him anything?” she asked of the Princess.

It was at that point that Rey looked down and away. Arya picked up on the vibe. “Rey, have you in fact met Lord Baratheon? Is there something I should know about him?” she asked.

“It just so happens that Storm’s End is our final stop before we leave this world. It’s best that I don’t say anything else about it until we get there,” Rey replied.

“I see,” Arya said. Somehow, she sensed that Gendry harbored some sort of dark secret, the kind that she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear. Sansa didn’t push any further.

They went outside the gate to the ship. Jon and Brienne were waiting at the foot of the gangplank, which had opened a few minutes before. “Lady Skywalker, there are some noises coming from inside the ship. At this point, I’m not that surprised anymore, but… Seven Hells!” Brienne exclaimed. She and Jon both jumped as an autonomous machine rolled halfway down the gangplank. It was white-on-orange in color and it had a dome fastened to a larger ball underneath. No sooner did Brienne exclaim in surprise than the machine rolled back inside, faster than it came out.

“Don’t mind him, Ser. That’s Bravo-Eight. He’s our droid,” Rey said, chuckling.

“Right,” Jon stammered. “You discussed those machines in your presentation. I just didn’t expect to see one up close, at least not so soon.”

“As we explained before, there’s a lot headed this way that you wouldn’t otherwise expect. Speaking of which, we’re off to see someone who may or may not expect me,” Arya said.

“Are you going to Storm’s End?” Jon asked.

“Yes. And I know Lord Baratheon may not welcome me warmly, but there are things that we need to talk about before I begin training,” Arya said.

“May I ask what they are?” Jon asked.

“Due respect, my Lord, but the conversation between Arya and Lord Baratheon needs to take place before any other questions can be answered about it,” Rey said.

Jon didn’t quite understand, but he accepted Rey’s answer. “Take care of Arya,” he said as they shook hands. “Please be careful, my Lady,” Brienne told Arya as they hugged. Then Jon and Sansa stepped forward to hug the Princess. All three had tears in their eyes. Jon and Sansa didn’t know if they’d ever see Arya again, but they hoped for the best. Brienne apologized to Rey for the previous day’s confrontation. “I have no quarrel with you. For that matter, if I were you, I’d be just as skeptical, if not more so,” Rey said to the Knight. They shook hands, after which Rey joined Arya, faced Jon and Sansa and bowed to the monarch.

“May the Gods bless you and keep you,” Sansa wished.

“May the Force be with you,” Rey answered. She and Arya then walked up the gangplank.

The ship powered up, the gangplank closing. Everyone on the ground retreated to inside the castle walls. A few minutes later, the _Millennium Falcon_ rose and flew into the sky. Drogon roared at the ship, as if to wish the crew a good journey. Brienne, Jon and Sansa waved until they could no longer see it. Sansa hugged her cousin and cried.

“What do you think about all of this?” Jon asked.

“Well, for starters, the next time Rey is here, if ever, she may address me by my first name if she wants,” Sansa said, wiping her face.

“I think she’s earned that right to address both of us that way.”

“Our way of life may be a thing of the past sooner than we ever imagined. The real question is how we –that is, the worldwide populace, not just those inside this compound – will react to it. Only time will tell,” Sansa said. Jon nodded in agreement. They both wondered about what was to come in the next several weeks. And they both hoped that it wouldn’t be some sort of Pandora’s box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for more spinoff stories coming soon.


	11. Storm's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Gendry Baratheon and Davos Seaworth doesn't exactly go smoothly at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read "Intervention and Reconnection" or "News and Revelations" by now, I recommend doing so. They'll help set the stage for this chapter.

**_Storm’s End, about thirty minutes later…_ **

Gendry was cleaning up after working in the forge for much of the morning. He has just left the room when he heard shouting from the east wall, followed by an unfamiliar sound. Davos came running into the Lord’s chambers.

“My Lord, I think it’s that flying fortress we got word about from King’s Landing earlier!” Ser Davos called out.

Gendry and Davos rushed to a lookout post as fast as he could. They stared in the direction from where the noise came. Gendry could make out a shape resembling the description outlined in the scrolls that he read with Davos’ help. He had tried, with some extent, not to worry about Arya. For that matter, he was worried about what the Princess would think of him.

“Yes, that’s the one. They’ll have the clearing on the east end to land in. Davos, you and I will meet them alone.” He turned to the Master-at-Arms. “All guards are to stand down. No aggression,” Gendry ordered.

“Yes, my Lord,” the Master answered. Gendry and Davos then rushed out to the back gate to meet the ship’s crew.

Gendry stopped short just after exiting the back gate. He seemed to be lost in thought. Davos looked at him, concerned. “Are you all right, my Lord?” he asked. Gendry nodded slightly.

“When they disembark, escort them to the dining hall. I’ll meet all of you there, but first I have to go back inside for a few minutes.” Gendry turned and went inside without waiting for Davos’ acknowledgment. The Onion Knight knew what his Lord was about to do.

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed in the east clearing. The gangplank lowered and two female figures, dressed in warmer-weather clothing, stepped out of the ship. Finn remained inside as usual. Davos recognized Arya immediately, but not her new companion. Arya decided to handle introductions.

“Rey, this is Ser Davos Seaworth, owner of the _Nymeria_ and Hand of Lord Gendry Baratheon”, Arya said. “Davos, this is Rey Skywalker, Jedi Knight and loyalist to the New Republic.” Rey and Davos shook hands while bowing slightly.

“Welcome to Storm’s End, my Ladies. Lord Baratheon has ordered me to escort you both inside. He’ll find us in the dining hall,” Davos said. The trio walked through the gate, enroute to the hall.

“Is he alright?” Rey asked.

“I think so. But he seemed a bit preoccupied when you landed.” Davos looked worried.

Arya turned to Rey. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re not the first outsider to visit this world?” Arya said quietly. Rey said nothing.

Davos’ face furrowed. “My Lady, what are you talking about? Are you suggesting that Lord Baratheon has something to hide?” he asked, hoping in vain that they didn’t know the answer.

_Not anymore_ , the two women thought, although neither answered Davos out loud.

The walk to the dining hall took less than ten minutes. Gendry met the trio there. He had a large book on the table in front of him. He exchanged pleasantries with the women and then invited the trio to sit at the table. He went back to where he set the book. He took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“I won’t mince words. I was never a Baratheon or a Waters. My real name is Aaroq Jerjerrod.” Davos seemed more dejected than surprised at Gendry’s admission, but he became genuinely surprised when he saw no reaction from Arya or Rey. Gendry continued.

“I have learned over the years that some of my ancestors were members of the Imperial Navy. One of them was my grandfather, a man named Tiian Jerjerrod. He was the commander of _Death Star II_. He died when the base was destroyed. Soon after, my father, Russk Jerjerrod, secured a ship to destination unknown. From what I’ve learned in these readings,” he motioned to the book, “he and my mother were very loyal to the Galactic Empire, at least until the Battle of Endor.

“Also, from what I read, when they left Coruscant, my mother was not yet pregnant with me. That happened sometime during their ensuing voyage. Eventually my parents decided to come to this part of space, to the Uncharted Territories. But my father lost control of the ship upon entering the atmosphere and they crash-landed about ten miles northeast of here. My parents, and perhaps some other passengers, escaped from the ship, but they were injured. I don’t know the fates of anyone else, but my father died when their ship exploded after it crash-landed. My mother was brought to this castle. She died soon after she gave birth to me.” Davos looked particularly disturbed as Gendry went on. Arya noticed this. “Ser Davos, when was the first time you knew about this?” she asked.

Davos stammered for a minute before answering. “I was one of the locals who rescued Gendry’s mother,” he finally admitted. “Not long after we brought her to the castle, some of us went back out to dispose of the ship’s wreckage and bury those who died. Some wanted to salvage the metal and… whatever else there was. But I convinced the group that it should be destroyed, lest it fall into enemy hands. And Lady Skywalker, if you’ve surveyed this world in the way that I think you have, then you know there are a few conflicts within.” Rey nodded in agreement.

Gendry went on. “This book contains several notes and some sort of enhanced drawings about my parents’ history, as well as their time in the Imperial Navy. They never saw the Emperor, but a few times they found themselves in the presence of a demon named Darth Vader. For them, it was a few times too many. It is said that this demon could kill a man just by looking at him. He also possessed a fire-sword of sorts. That weapon could cut through metal.”

Rey stood up. “Was it a lightsaber? Did it look like this?” She showed Gendry her lightsaber. Just the mere sight of the weapon caused Gendry to yell in fear and cower in the corner. Arya ran over to him. “Rey, put it away!” she pleaded. Rey sat back down. “Gendry,” the Princess said softly to the young Lord, “look at me. Look at me. It’s okay. Gendry, it’s okay,” she said softly as she held his face, which was frozen in fright.

“My apologies, Lord Baratheon. I won’t ask outright what happened, but is it safe to say that Vader terrorized your parents with such a weapon?” Rey asked.

Gendry’s voice was shaky. “From the accounts that I read, yes. And they were far from the only ones. It was said that no one was safe from Vader’s wrath, not even his own officers and crew. More than once, he relieved an officer by killing him. One case that I read about happened aboard his ship, the _Executor_ , prior to the invasion of Hoth. Many times, Vader didn’t have to use his lightsaber to kill.”

Gendry stood up and returned to the table. Arya stood beside him. “Lady Skywalker,” he said, “I have deduced than one reason my parents decided to come to this world was to forget everything about the Empire and start anew. But the information in this book has put things in a whole new perspective for me, some of which I am very uncomfortable with. And now, with your arrival, it seems that things stand to come full circle.”

“There are several changes coming to this world in the next several weeks. The monarchs of Winterfell and King’s Landing already know about that,” Rey said. “They can fill you in. If it’s any comfort, our latest intelligence says that friendly forces are enroute. If any enemy forces are pursuing, they’re weeks behind or are being dealt with easily, although there’s always the chance that some can break through our defenses.”

“Other than that last part, I hope you’re right,” Gendry said, “because from what I’m gathering, these enemy forces seem to be far bigger threats to this world than any Whitewalker army or rogue dragon.”

“Indeed, they are,” Rey agreed, “but again, we have comparable forces as well. Do you have anything else to add?”

“No, at least, not at this time,” Gendry answered. “Why don’t you two stay the night? I can have chambers arranged immediately.” Rey and Arya agreed to it. They went back to the ship, advised Finn of the schedule change and brought in whatever they needed for the night. Some servants offered to do their laundry for them while they slept. It would be ready for them by morning. Meanwhile, Gendry sensed that Arya was none too pleased with him and his new revelation. He knew she would confront him about it before the day was done. He also knew that the conversation would be anything but civil.

**_Later that evening…_ **

Rey paced around the hallways. She approached Gendry’s chambers. The door was closed, but she could sense that there were two people in the room, mainly from the loud arguing therein. She decided to go back to her chambers, which were next to Arya’s.

An hour later, she heard Arya’s door open and close. She heard Arya cursing and crying. She left her room and knocked on Arya’s door.

“Come in,” Arya said, wiping tears from her eyes. Rey sat down on the bed, next to Arya. “I heard you two arguing,” she said. She decided not to press for information, but Arya offered it anyway.

“Over ten years of friendship has just been thrown away,” Arya said softly. “From being imprisoned, to being kidnapped, to reuniting in Winterfell. He made me a new weapon for the Long Night. After that battle, he proposed to me. I turned him down. I needed time to heal, which is one reason why I took the _Nymeria_ and started my voyage. And it wasn’t just Westeros that I was leaving. I was also trying to leave behind what I’d become.

“And now, today I found out that Gendry was not who he said he was. Part of our argument was my accusing him of being a First Order spy. Gendry vehemently denied being trained as a spy, let alone being one. I want to believe that now, but as to who he really was, he could have been honest with me from the beginning.

“And one more thing. Rey, by now you must realize that I’m an assassin. I killed many people. I would like to think that doing so was out of justice, but the majority turned out to be for revenge. How do I know I’m not meant to be a Sith for that matter?” she asked, tears streaming down her face again.

Rey thought about what to say. “When Luke and Obi-Wan first met, there were a few things they discussed. One topic was Anakin. Obi-Wan told Luke that Vader murdered Anakin. When Luke went to train with Yoda, the ruse continued. The intent was to protect Luke and to keep his mind on training, but it backfired when Luke and Vader battled on Bespin.

“From that point, Luke felt betrayed. He questioned the Jedi Order’s integrity. Nevertheless, he found the strength to continue training and eventually join the Order. Davos probably had his reasons, however unjustified, as to why he kept secrets from Gendry, just as Yoda and Obi-Wan had theirs for keeping the truth from Luke. Again, I daresay they were unjustified, though. At any rate, you have intense training coming up. First and foremost, you must clear your mind. It was Davos that was guarding secrets for several years, not Gendry. Get rid of this anger you’re feeling towards Gendry and yourself. You’re better than this, Arya, much better.”

“I know you’re right, Rey, but what have I done to that effect?”

“Well, what did you do at the battle of King’s Landing? What was the last thing that Sandor Clegane said to you?”

Arya thought a minute. “He said that I shouldn’t be like him. He thought of himself as a monster.”

“But was he a monster then?” Rey asked. “He was concerned about your well-being. He could see that you were meant for a much better life. And what did you do after you left the Red Keep?”

“I stopped fighting. I turned my attention to the citizens of King’s Landing. I told them to get out of the city. I tried to help some of them. There was a young woman and her child. I tried to help them, but Queen Daenerys’ dragon was burning the city and…” Arya started to cry again. After a minute, she composed herself and continued. “I failed, Rey. I tried to save them, and I failed.”

“But in your perceived failure, you had success. What was it?” Rey asked.

“Well… I tried to help the innocent, which meant that perhaps I had a good heart after all. And I haven’t killed anyone since the Long Night. I intended to kill Queen Cersei, but Queen Daenerys beat me to it. Come to think of it, I’ve felt no need to kill again, at least not for revenge,” Arya said.

“Master Yoda once said that a Jedi uses the Force for defense and knowledge, never for attack. That being said, if you must take a life again, what would the reason be?”

“Justice,” the Princess said.

“Trust me, Arya, you know the difference between justice and revenge. Part of your training will be to apply what you’ve learned in that sense.”

“I agree with that,” Arya said. She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Forgive me, Rey, but I’d like to get some sleep now.”

“We both need it,” Rey agreed. “We have many long days ahead, starting with tomorrow.” She got up and walked to the door. “Rey?” Arya called out.

Rey turned. “What should I say to Gendry in the morning?” Arya asked.

“Whatever it is, you must do so quickly and carefully. Remember what I said about clearing your mind.”

“Okay. Good night, Rey.”

“Sleep well, Arya.”

**_The next morning…_ **

The servants brought cleaned clothes to Rey’s and Arya’s chambers during the night, which they packed. Arya surmised that whatever new clothing she needed, she would make or obtain from other worlds. For all she knew, she would need a few disguises, not unlike when she trained with the Faceless Men.

She checked her bags for the final time. She picked them up and turned to leave the room when she saw Gendry -- Aaroq -- standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“You don’t have to say anything, but please hear me out,” the Lord began.

The Princess reminded herself of what Rey told her. “Proceed.”

“I know not what kind of voyage you have in mind. I know not what kind of training or mission you will undertake. I would never ask you to do something which you don’t want to. Whatever your path, I hope it’s a good and worthwhile one. I hope you can make some good in this world and on whatever other worlds you may travel to. I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you. We both know that it’s up to you whether you forgive me or not. Whatever happens, Arya, know that I love you. I will always love you. Whether you come back or not, just know that. And one more thing…” Gendry paused for a minute.

“Yes?” Arya asked, relenting.

“Don’t die, at least by hostile means.” Gendry flinched at the left hook to his shoulder.

“I love you too, you stupid bull,” Arya said. They hugged for a minute. Gendry drew back and held Arya lightly by the shoulders. They both stood, facing each other in silence. Finally, after another minute, Gendry let go of her and spoke softly, faltering.

“Go on. May the Force be with you.”

“And also with you,” Arya whispered. She turned and left the room.

By the time Arya walked outside the back gate, the _Falcon_ was powering up. She ran to the ship, up the gangplank and turned down the hallway. She put her bags and her weapons in a locker near the round table. Rey and Finn were going through takeoff checklists. Arya asked, “Is there anything I need to do before we take off?”

“Raise the ramp and ensure that there are no problems with it. It got hung up last night. I fixed it, I think,” Finn said. Arya went back to the gangplank. She found the buttons to raise and lower it. She pressed the up-arrow button. The ramp raised and locked properly. She then observed the curved bulkhead lower and lock into place. She went back to the pod. “The gangplank – um, the ramp – is closed and locked. It’s working fine now,” she said. She took her seat and fastened her restraints.

“Thanks,” Finn said. He and Rey completed the checklists and prepared to take off. Several tenants of the castle, including Davos and Gendry, stood at the rear gate to watch. As the ship lifted off, everyone outside waved. Arya sat still in her seat, fighting back tears. She was convinced this is what she wanted, yet she wasn’t quite prepared for what she had to give up. Without turning around, Rey projected her thoughts.

_You’re doing the right thing. Always remember that. Let the Force flow through you._

Arya closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed. She let her emotions leave her. Within a matter of minutes, her mind was clearing.


	12. Mid-flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's training begins. And some elements of an old figure are revealed.

**_Aboard the Millennium Falcon, mid-flight…_ **

Along with her training, Arya was slowly getting used to several enhancements that she never thought she’d see in her life, let alone use. The on-board showers and “mechanical chamber pots”, both aboard the _Falcon_ and a carrier where the ship stopped during the flight, were welcome advances to her for starters. She was also learning the ship’s systems as she would eventually help with future flights.

“I have something for you,” Rey said to Arya one day. The Jedi led the Princess to another locker near the round table. She opened it and took out a cylinder, somewhat different from what she had on her belt. She handed it to Arya.

“Where did you get this?” Arya asked.

“It used to belong to a Sith apprentice that I defeated shortly before we headed to the Unknown Territories. Hold it away from you so that neither end is facing you.” Arya did so. “Good. Now press that button.” Arya complied.

A stream of red light emitted from the right end of the cylinder. “Now press that button again,” Rey said. Another stream emitted from the other end.

Arya held the weapon with both hands, being careful not to touch the blades. “This is somewhat like the weapon I had from the Long Night,” she marveled. Rey continued. “The red blades mean that it once belonged to a Sith. Padawans and Jedi have blue, green or purple blades. In time, you will learn how to change these blades’ colors. But for now, you must learn to wield one of these weapons in the Jedi way. Press the button once more.” She did so, turning off the right blade while leaving the left one lit. Rey then went to the wall opposite the table. She pressed a button and out came a round object. It moved through the air slowly and haltingly, as if it were scanning the area.

“Face that probe. Try to defeat it. The Force will help you. Let it flow through you,” Rey said to Arya.

The Princess faced the probe, which then raised and lowered itself. It turned towards Arya. Time and space seemed to slow down as she visualized what the probe would do. She used the lightsaber to deflect ten shots from the probe, all from various distances. Rey was shocked and pleased at the same time, although Arya didn’t revel in her success.

Rey handed her a helmet, blast shield down. “Put this on and try it again,” the Jedi said.

Arya put the helmet on, thinking back to her training with the Faceless Man. She raised her lightsaber and listened for the probe. The first shot hit Arya in the left side. But the Princess was undeterred and managed to deflect ten more shots, again all from various directions. Rey let out a sharp breath as Arya turned off the saber and removed the helmet. “You’ve trained like that before?” Rey asked.

“Yes, somewhat,” Arya answered. Rey asked who with. “They were Syrio Forell and… No One.” This alarmed Rey, who then concentrated heavily on Arya’s thoughts. Seconds later, Arya suffered a severe headache. She dropped her saber and the helmet as she found it hard to breathe. “What are you doing?!” she shouted to Rey, whose left arm was outstretched.

“You know the real name of the man called ‘No One’, don’t you?! Did you also know that he’s a fugitive from the Galactic Empire? Tell me the truth!” Rey demanded as Arya rose slowly from the deck.

“I know that his real name is Jaqen H’ghar, but I know nothing about his time with the Empire! I swear it! Let me go now!” Arya outstretched her left arm, trying to fight back. Rey’s own breathing started to become labored. “Arya, this is no time to lie to me! He is a suspect at large and…”

“I haven’t seen Jaqen in three years! He could be anywhere!” Arya kept her arm outstretched, slowly lowering herself to the deck. She felt a sense of betrayal as she touched down. She took a step towards Rey. “You said you would not harm me, Rey. Was that a lie?”

Both women released their grips on each other. Arya stood on the deck, panting. She looked around the room and found the lightsaber she dropped, which flew into her left hand. Rey looked hard at her and thought a minute.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions,” Rey said, panting, as she sat down. Arya sat at the opposite end of the table. “Did you just… how shall I put it…”

“Read your mind?” Rey asked. “Yes. You were telling the truth after all. I was simply reacting to a threat, which I mistakenly thought you were a part of.”

“Was this reaction parallel with Anakin Skywalker’s ‘irrational thinking’?” The words made Rey look at Arya in shock. Rey started to say something, but then looked down at the deck. Tears started flowing from her face.

Arya scooted next to Rey. “I’m sorry. You’re the teacher. I rely on you for instruction and guidance. But I need to know that you have a clear mind about this, just as you need that from me. It seems to me that someone may have influenced you badly when you were a Padawan. Am I right?” Arya asked.

Rey took a minute to answer. “It was Kylo Ren.”

“What about him?”

“We faced off when we first met. He tried to probe my mind, but I resisted. Eventually I escaped his confines. We met again in battle. I wounded him then. We fought a common enemy together later on. We even went so far as to…” Rey started crying again. Arya didn’t press further.

Rey composed herself. “He put several bad thoughts in my mind. I managed to throw most of them out, but not all.”

“Did anything he told you actually make sense?” Arya asked. Rey was unsure how to answer. Arya placed her hand in Rey’s.

“I said I would come with you. I said I would train. I said I would become a Jedi. And I mean all of that. I just need to know that you have a clear mind and that you will practice what you preach. That’s all. Can I rely on you to do the right thing, just as you expect of me?” the Princess asked.

Rey wiped her face and lifted her head. She looked at Arya. “Yes. You can rely on me. But given the fact that you just tried to combat my grip on you, you may not have to rely on me for as long as I thought. And that’s a good thing, by the way.”

“Then I’d just as soon have to use it on a legitimate enemy,” Arya said. Rey nodded, saying, “You’ll get your chance. Just don’t look forward to it. Remember, a Jedi doesn’t crave adventure or excitement. I will not teach you anything more today. We both need to clear our minds. Strangely, it appears that the Padawan has the clearer mind in this case.”

“That hasn’t always been true,” Arya replied. “Have you ever made love to a man just to know what it feels like?”

“Actually, I’ve never done that at all for any reason,” Rey said. “I assume you did that with Aaroq… excuse me, Lord Baratheon, right?” Arya nodded regretfully. “There are many rules that you will learn in the Jedi Code. One of them is that Jedi do not love. Anakin proved that point.”

“But if Anakin and Padme hadn’t married, then Master Luke wouldn’t have existed. Then you may not have received the training you did to practice and pass on, would you?” Arya said. _She has a point,_ Rey thought. Arya continued. “For that matter, Gendry – Aaroq – and I still love each other. But we both understand that nothing in life is promised. We both accept whatever paths our lives may follow, whether those paths cross again or not.” Rey seemed to understand. She got up and walked over to the pod, looking inside the door. “The ship’s on autopilot for a while. I can keep an eye on things,” Finn said. “Then this would be a good time to get some rest, I’d say,” Rey said to Arya. They went to their respective bunks, which were across from each other on the left side of the ship.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Arya asked as they both laid down.

“To see the New Republic Chancellor,” Rey said. Arya left it at that as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some characters in "Game of Thrones" who simply disappeared without explanation. I've read a few works where the author tries to explain what happened to such a character. Now it's my turn.


	13. Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio arrive at Coruscant. After brief introductions and a briefing, Rey has a private meeting while Arya gets settled in. Also, you'll see the first of several call signs.

**_Coruscant, over seven months AFC…_ **

They dropped out of light speed to see their destination just ahead. “Seven Hells, I don’t think I’ll ever be used to this place,” Arya said in awe as they approached the city-planet.

“It'll grow on you over time,” Rey said. They braced for the usual rough ride into the atmosphere, which lasted for only a few minutes. Finn spoke up. “We’re to meet with the Chancellor right away after we land. We’ll land near the Capitol building.” After navigating through several lanes of airborne traffic, Finn made contact with the building’s local control tower.

“Tower three-two-seven, this is _Millennium Falcon_ , over,” Finn said over the commlink.

“ _Falcon_ , this is three-two-seven. We have you on final approach. West platform is open. Gold One will meet you there personally. Welcome to Coruscant, over,” the tower controller responded.

“Thank you, three-two-seven. _Falcon_ out.”

“Three-two-seven out.”

Finn piloted the ship to a landing pad on the west side of the building. There were two individuals standing at the edge of the pad. They were older, probably more so than Luke. The male was about the same height as Davos. He wore dark-colored clothes and a blaster on his belt at the right side. Arya surmised that it must be the Chancellor himself. The female was wearing masculine clothes but appeared to be unarmed.

The ship was landed and powered down. Finn set the ship on standby mode while Rey and Arya gathered their belongings and headed down the ramp. Upon reaching the Chancellor and his wife, they bowed to them. Rey faced Arya and made introductions. “Arya, this is Chancellor Lando Calrissian, leader of the New Republic, friend of Luke Skywalker and former pilot of the _Falcon_. Also, this is his wife, First Lady Rodana Calrissian.” She turned to the couple. “Chancellor, First Lady, this is Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell and native of Viserio Three in the Uncharted Territories.”

“Welcome back, Rey,” the Chancellor said. “And welcome to Coruscant, your Highness. We’ve been expecting you.” Arya felt quite small in his presence. “Thank you, Chancellor and First Lady,” Arya said, “And if you please, ‘Arya’ will do.” She was unsure what else to say to such a legend.

Lando smiled. “Leave your belongings here and come with us immediately. The service staff will take them to your quarters, which are being drawn as we speak,” he said. They turned and walked to the building with the women in tow. Arya was surprised at how fast that the couple was walking. She spoke up. “Chancellor, please forgive me for asking, but as you were a former pilot of the _Falcon_ , did you know General Solo?” Lando’s pace slowed.

“Yes, I knew him. We had a long history together. We were friends for a long time, although I did betray his trust. It’s a wonder he ever forgave me.” Arya could almost feel Lando’s emotions surrounding him. She wondered if this was part of what the Force could do. “I’m sorry if I struck a nerve, my Lord,” she said.

“It’s all right, young Padawan. I’m sorry he’s gone, but you must know it was of his own doing. I was never a Jedi, but I would know better than to face a Sith without the proper training. Let’s ensure you don’t suffer the same fate, hm?”

“I have no intention of doing so, my Lord.”

“Ah. Did Rey explain the difference between just feeling the Force and actually controlling it?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Arya felt that Lando knew more than he was letting on. “Good, because one doesn’t need to be a Jedi to know that controlling the Force is about eighty percent of the task at hand,” the Chancellor said.

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Han once told me that when he and Luke first met, he didn’t believe in the Force. He looked down on anyone who did. It took him over thirty years to realize how wrong he was. And yet here you are, finding out the truth and accepting it far more readily.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And I sincerely hope that your vocabulary is much more expansive than those three words, young Padawan,” Lando said with a slightly raised voice. “You won’t just be a warrior or defender. Eventually, you’ll also be a negotiator and a representative of the government of the New Republic. The sooner you start having that mindset, the better off you’ll be. In fact, you’ll address me as ‘Chancellor’ or ‘sir’ from now on. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Arya answered, also with a slightly raised voice. She wondered why the Chancellor didn’t make that clear in the first place.

“The Council will be meeting in four days. I’ll expect both of you there as security detail. Arya,” the Chancellor looked directly at the Padawan, “don’t worry. In terms of duty, I think you’ll catch on fairly quickly.”

“He’s right,” Rey agreed. “Just follow my lead.”

They walked in silence until they reached the Chancellor’s office. Two guards stood at the building’s entrance. As the trio passed through the automatic doors, the guards snapped to attention as respect for the Chancellor and the First Lady. They headed for an open lift directly ahead of them. When they got in, Lando said, “Office.” An artificial voice responded, “Acknowledged.” Arya flinched at the sound while trying to remember that she wasn’t in Westeros anymore.

The lift ascended for a minute and then slowed to a stop. The doors opened and the group entered another hallway. Directly ahead of them was another pair of guards in front of a door. The guards snapped to attention as the group entered the room. There was a table and chairs intended for twelve people. At the back of the room was a large desk with a chair behind it. Various objects were set neatly on the desk. As the door closed, Lando motioned for the women to sit close to him at the head of the table. Rodana sat to her husband’s left side.

Lando spoke first. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, Arya. That said, you must learn to be more assertive. Yes, you’re in an unfamiliar place, and you’re trying to show respect, which I for one very much appreciate. But I didn’t get to where I am by being submissive all the time. And somehow, I don’t think you did either, now did you?”

“No, sir, I didn’t. It’s just that I’ve heard so much about you and…”

“What exactly have you heard?” Lando asked.

Arya decided it was time to simply be truthful. “Sir, I heard that you were a business partner with General Han Solo. You two met again on Bespin after a long time apart. As you said before, you betrayed the General, although your hand was forced. You made a successful effort to rescue Han and then you played a major role in destroying _Death Star II_.”

She turned to the older woman. “First Lady Rodana, you are not a Jedi, and yet you have limited powers. You are afraid of using those powers as you fear becoming something like Anakin Skywalker did. I can’t say that I blame you as there are indications that I may have Sith influences myself.” Rodana showed no surprise at Arya’s remarks.

“Many Jedi before you have wrestled with that dilemma,” Rey said. “Just you wait. What you’ve had to deal with is only the beginning. The real question is what kind of ending you strive for. Many have achieved favorable outcomes, but not all.” Rey turned to Lando. “Chancellor, so that we’re all clear, what’s the plan for the Council meeting?”

Lando sat up in his chair. “The two of you will stay with me and flank my chair at all times. I sit for the most part, but sometimes I move around while I’m talking with the others. Rey, of course you know what to do. Arya, keep your senses open and be wary of any threats, however small. Follow Rey’s lead, as she said. The threat assessment is ‘medium’ at this time, but we all know how quickly things can change. All of the dignitaries have their own security, which they're responsible for, but they know who to place where so as to minimize any threats as well. Whatever security they bring will escort them at all times. And they must follow our own minimum requirements for force protection, which they’re briefed on weeks in advance.

“Our security forces will inspect all incoming ships. As the threat is ‘medium’, diplomatic immunity does not fully apply. Any ships not consenting to search will be turned away. Any that press the issue stand to be destroyed without prejudice. Any element found to have hostile intent, even if it’s just a rogue individual, will be expelled immediately by any means necessary. What are your questions?”

Rey had none. Arya spoke up. “Sir, you said the threat was ‘medium’. I understand that this is the Republic and the First Order that we’re talking about, but are we expecting an attack soon?”

“Not at this time, but there may be a credible threat within the next few weeks,” Lando said. Arya had nothing further. “In that case,” the Chancellor said, “this meeting is adjourned. Arya, the staff will show you to your quarters. Rey, we would speak with you alone.” The Jedi nodded to the Princess to go on. Arya bowed to the Chancellor and left the room.

After the door was closed, Rey turned to Lando. “Tiian Jerjerrod’s grandson has been living on Viserio Three for the last twenty-six years. He resides in a castle in a region called Storm’s End. His given name is Aaroq Jerjerrod, but he uses the alias ‘Gendry Baratheon’.”

“Do you think he’s a threat?” Lando asked. Rey’s brows furrowed. “I’m unsure. The information he has details how his parents escaped and what kind of ships were used at the time, but not much else. He didn’t seem to have any advanced tech with him, although I didn’t get a good look at his workshop.”

“The main body of our detachment will reach the Uncharted Territories within two weeks at the most. I’ll send word to them to concentrate on Jerjerrod. I’ll also advise them of the alias. They’ll be discreet, I assure you,” Lando said.

“Thank you for that, Chancellor. You read my summary about my visit there. I don’t think the rulers of the Six Kingdoms or of the North would be very pleased at the sight of an invasion when I told them that we mean them no harm. They seem ill-prepared for an invasion by forces such as ours, but that doesn’t mean they can’t defeat us. They may be primitive compared to us, but they’re definitely more advanced than Ewoks.”

“What kind of defenses do they have?”

“They use mostly wood and metal weapons. Some are handheld while others are much larger and more complex. Also, when we landed at Winterfell, there was a monster perched on a structure in the compound. It was almost as big as the _Falcon_ and I think it could fly, although it remained grounded. A man named Lord Jon Snow supposedly had the monster under control.”

“Do you think you could subdue that beast?” Rodana asked.

“There’s only one way to find out, First Lady, but as long as Queen Sansa and Lord Snow show no hostility, neither will I. I’m more worried about Jerjerrod at this rate. He hasn’t done anything to be considered aggressive or hostile, but something about him doesn’t feel right. On that note, there’s another concern, however slight. Arya and Jerjerrod were in a relationship before I met her. She even said they consummated their relationship. Although they understand that they may never see each other again, they still love each other to a point.”

“Do you think this is affecting Arya’s training?”

“Not from what I see, no. On that note, her training is coming along fairly well for someone who seemingly knows little or nothing about the Force. I gave her the two-bladed lightsaber I seized. She wielded it with no problem against a probe, although I have yet to see her wield it in battle. She said she had a weapon like it for a long battle on her home world. But I’m embarrassed to say that I showed aggression towards her when she mentioned an old name on our ‘wanted’ list. She was telling the truth about Jaqen H’ghar all along. She even resisted my Force grip on her. I had the edge, but not by much. I think she will be a powerful Jedi in due time. But I’m concerned about how powerful she will be and what she’ll do with that power.”

“Do you think she’ll turn out like Anakin Skywalker?”

“I’d like to think not, First Lady. I’d say she’ll be more like Master Luke. Remember that he had to resist the temptation of the Dark Side at least three times. I think Arya will do a better job of things. But I will keep an eye on her, rest assured.”

Rodana sighed and turned to her husband. “I wonder how she’d react to a Force ghost.”

“She may have seen one and not known it,” Rey said. “Arya told me about an episode she had on her planet. On the day before I landed there, she was testing herself to see how long she could stay underwater. During that time, she saw someone, or perhaps a ghost, staring at her. She described the ghost as an older man. She couldn’t say for certain who it was, but her description sounded like Luke or Obi-Wan. Also, she said she was used to staying underwater for three minutes beforehand. But the apparition may have affected her as she was down for a good bit longer by her count. When she surfaced, she said that she wasn’t breathing any harder than usual. And when we were on Endor, she performed the same test again with a mark of over nine minutes.”

Lando nodded, satisfied with Rey’s report. “Very well. Keep training her, but I want you to keep an eye on her as you intend. And keep our conversation about Jerjerrod to yourself. Is there anything else?” Rey thought about the request that Jon and Sansa made of her. “During our presentation in Winterfell, Queen Sansa and Lord Snow requested access to our intelligence reports. By the way, Lord Snow represents King Brandon of the Six Kingdoms and made his request on the monarch’s behalf. But I digress. Per your direction, they now know about the fleet due to arrive there soon. One of their main concerns is the possibility of First Order forces seizing one of our ships and using it to infiltrate friendly areas. I assured them that such an event was unlikely. Still, I find their reasons to be valid. But I told them the decision was up to you.” Lando thought for a few minutes. “I’ll have to give it some serious thought. You know we can’t give access to just anyone who asks for it, however good their intentions are. What are your thoughts about them?”

“I find the monarchs to be of very good character. They both have had to go through a lot to get to where they are now. What stands out is the fact that neither of them ever really wanted to hold power of any magnitude. That probably led them to use their power for the better of the people and not for selfish ends, as I’ve seen many monarchs do. In fact, not long after the battle of King’s Landing, Lord Snow was compelled to execute a corrupt monarch. He was exiled for the supposed crime, only to be pardoned by King Brandon about three months later. He now advises the King in the best ways possible.” Lando thought for a minute. “I can’t promise anything right away, but I’ll take it under advisement. That’s all I can do under Republic protocol at this time. Pending anything else, that’ll be all.” Rey bowed and left the office. She went downstairs and met an aide, who led her to her quarters and gave her an access card, good for use throughout the compound. When she entered her quarters, she found her belongings put away. She removed her weapons belt and was about to set it on the dresser when she felt a presence outside the door. She made a swiping motion with her right hand. The door opened, revealing Arya.

“You might have been able to sneak up on people on your home world, but it doesn’t quite work with me,” Rey said. “Come in.” Arya entered the room. She was dressed in lightweight clothes and no longer had her metal weapons with her. She had adapted her belt to hold the Sith lightsaber that Rey had given her. “I could use some training with this weapon,” she said.

“I can arrange a session with some of the compound guards,” Rey suggested.

“Did they defeat Sheev Palpatine, or did you?” Arya asked. Rey smiled slightly. She grabbed her belt and put it on. She put her access card in a pocket near her ankle. Arya patted her left hip pocket to ensure she had her own card. “Follow me. We’ll start with simulations first,” Rey said.


	14. Coruscant, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's training ramps up. She also learns some history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I am staying mostly with canon from "Game of Thrones", I am doing the same with the "Star Wars" sequel trilogy. I tried changing things around in earlier drafts, but to me, they didn't quite feel right. I know some readers will beg to differ, which I understand and respect. Remember what Voltaire once said, folks.

**_Compound training area, afternoon, a few days later…_ **

After a few days of training in simulations, Arya asked to go to the next level. “Are you sure you want to train against a live target so soon?” Rey asked.

“It’ll have to happen sooner or later. There’s no time like the present,” Arya replied.

“Right. Let’s go. Training mode. One blade for you.” Rey grabbed her lightsaber and turned it on. Arya did the same with hers, remembering to press the button only once. The red blade alarmed some guards watching over the training area. Rey waved them off. “It’s all right. She’s one of us. She hasn’t figured out how to change the color yet,” Rey said to the guards. “I’ll take care of that after training,” Arya promised.

The session was long and exhausting. Strikes met counterstrikes time and again. A few times, one of the women would knock the other to the ground, only for the latter to get up quickly. As their sabers were set to training mode, there was no danger of losing life or limb. But both did feel the occasional electric shock when either blade contacted skin or fabric. Some of the guards started to cheer for one or the other, although most cheered for Rey.

Suddenly, Rey intensified her attack by striking faster. As if on instinct, Arya pressed the button on her lightsaber again, revealing the second blade. She wielded the weapon much like she did during the Long Night. Rey held her ground at first, but eventually she found it harder and harder to counter Arya’s strikes. Rey had to resort to stretching her right arm out and use a Force strike to knock Arya off balance. It didn’t quite work as Arya skidded backwards but remained semi-upright, kneeling.

Rey charged towards Arya, only to be knocked back by Arya’s own Force strike. That sent Rey skidding backwards and kneeling in a similar way. The match continued back and forth until both women were exhausted. Rey was amazed at how well Arya fought, especially with such little training. She figured that Arya was ready for the next step. “Blades off,” Rey said, turning off her saber. Arya did the same. “We’ll rest up for a bit, after which I want you to follow me”, Rey said.

Two hours later they went down to a covered area at the base of the Capitol building. Several speeders of various types were parked there. Rey led Arya to one of the speeders. They stood about ten feet away from it. “Face the speeder,” Rey said. “Now, lift it from where you are.”

Arya closed her eyes and outstretched her left hand. The speeder began to shake, but it didn’t rise. “Stretch out with your feelings,” Rey said. Arya kept trying, heeding Rey’s advice. The shaking slowed and the speeder began to rise. After a minute, the speeder hovered about halfway between the floor and the ceiling. Arya managed to hold it for a few minutes before she started tiring. “Stay in control. Let it down slowly,” Rey said. Arya tried to do so, but let the speeder land a little harder than she intended. The vehicle was crooked in its parking space, but undamaged.

“You’ll get better with practice,” Rey said. “I must say, I’m surprised you managed to keep it raised for so long. That couldn’t have been part of Jaqen’s training, could it?”

“Not at all. For starters, I just need to convince myself to believe in what I’m doing,” Arya said, remembering a past conversation. _Fair point_ , Rey thought. “Hop in,” she said, jumping into the driver’s side. Arya got in the passenger’s side. Both women strapped in and Rey powered up the vehicle. “Where are we going?” Arya asked.

Rey smiled and said nothing. She backed out of the parking space and headed down the lane to the exit. From there, she turned right and headed up to the traffic lane directly above them. They followed the lane for about fifteen minutes, after which they turned right again and descended to ground level. They traveled for another ten minutes before stopping at another building. It was abandoned, but in fairly good shape. “What is this place?” Arya asked.

“Let’s go inside and I’ll explain,” Rey said. They got out of the speeder and climbed the stairs to the front entrance. When they reached the door, Rey made a swiping motion with her right hand. The front doors opened, revealing a long, dark hallway. Rey stepped inside first while Arya followed. Both women walked slowly down the hall. They stopped halfway through and Rey turned to a room on the right side. The door was open. Rey stood at the doorway and looked into the empty room. Arya followed Rey’s lead. “What do you see?” Rey asked Arya after a minute.

Arya concentrated. She looked into the empty room, only it didn’t seem empty any longer. She saw children training with white lightsabers against pods, the same type of pods that she trained with on the _Falcon_. She saw what appeared to be a reptilian-like bipedal teaching them. His speech was of the common tongue, but the syntax was reversed frequently. She listened to him for a few minutes.

“Remember, younglings. Anger, fear, depression – the Dark Side are they. For if once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny! Consume you it will!” Arya had heard something like that before, but she couldn’t remember where or when. She described what she saw to Rey. “That was from a long time ago, when Anakin had recently become a Jedi.” Rey nodded. “Do you know who the instructor is?” the Jedi asked.

Arya kept looking at the green-skinned creature. “That must be Master Yoda,” she said. “He’s the one who taught Luke later on, yes? But at some point, he went into exile, I think.”

“He trained Luke after his exile began. Luke didn’t know who he was when they first met, which was quite by accident – literally.” The image in front of Arya disappeared and was replaced by a jungle-like setting. Off to the left was a hut with some lighting inside. In the distance to her right, she saw what appeared to be a fighter that got stuck in a swamp. There was a campsite near the fighter. Some sort of mobile machine, maybe an earlier version of Bravo-Eight, was watching over the campsite. Meanwhile, Yoda appeared to be laughing and clowning around. The fighter pilot was following him to the hut. Luke appeared agitated with the creature’s apparent joking around. “Luke’s in for a surprise later, isn’t he,” the Princess quipped. “His training almost ended before it started,” Rey said. They kept watching. They heard the two talking inside the hut, Yoda joking and Luke complaining. But all of that stopped when Arya heard another voice, although there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the hut. “Is that voice…” she wondered. “Keep listening,” Rey whispered. The last words she heard were Yoda saying, “Ah, you will be. You will be.” Arya wondered what he was talking about.

The image changed again. This time, they were looking at a large room with what appeared to be a council meeting going on. Yoda sat at the center, surrounded by other Jedi, both humanoid and of other species. Before them stood another Jedi and a younger man, possibly a Padawan. There was also a youngling with them. Their conversation was inaudible to both women. Arya wondered if the youngling could be Anakin. Her attention turned to the young, clean-shaven man standing before Yoda. “Yes, Arya, that is who you think it is,” Rey said. _Of course, it had to be Obi-Wan,_ Arya thought. _This must have been the first time that Anakin met Yoda._ “Why am I seeing all of this?” Arya asked.

The image changed to what looked like the inside of a volcano. Arya could see two men fighting. Both had bright-colored lightsabers. They were floating on a platform of some kind down a river of lava. For some reason, the metal didn’t melt. The bearded man jumped off the platform onto an ash-covered bank. “It’s over, Anakin! I have the high ground!” he said to the younger man, who then leapt in anger toward the bank. The bearded man swung his saber at Anakin, severing off parts of both legs and one arm. The bearded man then appeared to be very sad at what he had done. “You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! You were to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!” he yelled in despair. With that, the bearded man took Anakin’s lightsaber and left the area. As he was leaving, Anakin yelled after him. “I hate you!” Despite being in grave condition, Anakin still moved around. Arya thought about what she had just seen.

_This must be when Anakin first became Darth Vader._

The image changed again. This time, the setting was a hallway made of metal. It wasn’t very well lit. An old man, wearing tan and brown robes, seemed to be looking for something or someone. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his saber. Something had his undivided attention. Arya looked to her left. A demon, clad entirely in black, was standing in front of a closed door. He had a red saber. “Our long-awaited meeting has come at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master,” he said. The old man responded, “You’re only a master of evil, Darth Vader!” With that, their battle began. This time, the demon won the battle, or so he was led to believe. Outside in the hangar, there were guards dressed in white armor and holding blasters. There were also some younger people running towards a ship that looked strangely like the _Falcon_. The one in light-colored clothes fired his weapon at a panel near the door leading to the hangar, damaging it. At that point, the door closed. The demon made no attempt to open the door.

The image changed again. This time, they saw a dark-colored room, with a tower standing in the center. A bridge was coming from one side of the tower. Suddenly, there were two men fighting with lightsabers. There was the demon-like man in black clothes from the previous scenario. He was holding a red saber and he seemed to be defeating the gray-clothed man, who had a blue saber. He looked like the man who sealed the door in the hangar earlier. Just as things couldn’t seem any worse, Arya heard the younger man yell in pain. She saw the blue saber fall to the depths below. A human hand seemed to be attached to it. She turned back to the two men. She heard the demon say something. “Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father!” The young man, still writhing in pain, shot back, “He told me enough! He told me you killed him!”

“No, Luke! I am your father!” the demon replied. Arya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “That was when Anakin tried to convert Luke to the Dark Side, wasn’t it?!” she exclaimed. The image changed once more. Now it showed a hangar that appeared to be under attack. There was a ship, smaller than the _Falcon_ , with a ramp open. The two men who were fighting earlier were heading to the ship. But this time, the younger man was also dressed in black. Both of his hands were intact, although he had a glove on the right one. The demon looked to be badly injured. He was missing a forearm. Moreover, Luke was helping the demon, it would seem. Arya guessed that this was when Anakin had repented. She saw Anakin fall. Luke dragged him to the ship’s ramp. He removed Anakin’s helmet, probably at the older man’s request. Arya strained to hear him speak. She heard his raspy, slow voice. “You were right. You were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right.” Those would be his final words. The room returned to its present state.

“What did you learn?” Rey asked. Arya started to say something but stopped herself. She surmised that she just saw a synopsis of what Anakin Skywalker had gone through, from Padawan, to Jedi, to Sith and back to Jedi again. _Why did I see all of this?_ Rey waited patiently for an answer.

“It may have had something to do with my misgivings about this quest,” Arya said. “As you know, I thought at one point that I could be destined to be a Sith. I made up my mind that wouldn’t happen, though.”

“So did Anakin,” Rey said, “and you saw how that turned out.” Arya showed a look of concern. “It happened partly because he got affected by personal loss, didn’t it,” she said. Rey nodded.

“I can already see that you handle that sort of thing well. But you must be careful, as you now know what can happen. Remember what Yoda said comprised the Dark Side and what he said about choosing the wrong path. Those are among many things you must remember, not just in your training, but through your entire tenure as a Jedi.”

“I would think that there must be some way of telling the Dark Side from the Light Side before much of anything happens,” Arya said. Rey replied, “Master Yoda used to say that you would know that way when you are calm and at peace. You can still do it in the heat of the moment, but you may have to act more quickly against it.

“Arya, welcome to the site of the Jedi Temple. This section was known as the Jedi Academy. It was the main training site for all Padawan and Jedi in the galaxy. Once the Galactic Empire was established, Emperor Palpatine issued an executive order to kill all Jedi in the galaxy. Most of the Jedi and Padawan were killed, some by Anakin himself. Those who survived went into self-imposed exile. The sequence you saw with Luke and Yoda was on Dagobah, where Yoda himself went into exile. Later, when Luke became a Master himself, he tried to revive the Jedi Academy. But another wave of Sith, led by Kylo Ren, waged battle on the Jedi who Luke had been training. That led to his own self-imposed exile on Ach-To. And now, with Luke being a Force Ghost, it’s up to about a dozen Jedi, myself included, to revive the Order once again. Luke still provides guidance, but it’s up to us Jedi to complete the task at hand. I’m one of three Jedi assigned to the Unknown Territories. You may get to meet the other two in time… Arya, are you all right?”

“Something’s wrong,” Arya said, staring around the room. The scene changed to a jungle environment again. There was a cave entrance a few feet away. She heard a raspy voice. “In you must go.”

“What’s in there?” she asked. “Only what you take with you,” the voice answered. Arya turned to Rey. “May I leave this weapon with you?” Rey agreed to it as she took the weapons belt. “What are you thinking?” she asked.

“I think the voice provided a clue,” Arya said as she entered the cave. She didn’t see anything, just some small animals running about. The cave was dimly lit, although it should have been completely dark. She saw something farther into the cave. It was a dark, semi-rounded object. It appeared to be a helmet. She stepped cautiously towards the object and stopped a few paces away. She looked closer at the object. It was somewhat deformed. It had two eyelets and a triangular grill-like screen where the mouth would be. Suddenly, the mask broke apart. She saw someone’s face inside the helmet. It was the face of a young male. It didn’t look like Jaqen or anyone she had met before.

Then she thought about where this cave might really be. _This is on Dagobah_ , she thought. She turned and walked out of the cave, keeping the same pace for when she walked in. Rey met her near the door. “Does that cave look familiar at all?” the Jedi asked.

“Not really, but something happened in there. I didn’t get hurt, but it was a little unnerving,” the Princess answered. Rey nodded. “What you saw was the aftermath of a test that Master Luke went through and failed. In his case, he went in, looking for trouble, and trouble found him.”

“So that was his face that I saw,” Arya guessed. “Did the test involve his father?” Rey said nothing. “It did, didn’t it,” Arya said. “Luke went in, expecting to see an adversary. He failed to realize that his greatest adversary was himself. He didn’t know it yet, but he needed to control the Force before he could properly use it. So that’s why he wound up in the predicament that he found himself in on Bespin, wasn’t it.” Arya shivered slightly as she felt a cold sensation around her.

“He’s here, isn’t he.”

Rey gave the weapons belt back to Arya. “This way,” she said, leading the Princess out of the room and farther down the hall. They walked to the last room on the right. Arya looked at the door. Rey looked at Arya and nodded towards the door. Arya made a swiping motion with her left hand. The door opened slowly, more so than when Rey opened her chamber door at the Capitol Building. Rey smiled slightly.

_She’s learning._

The room was dimly lit. It appeared physically empty, but the coldness that Arya felt intensified. She stepped into the room slowly. Five paces in, the door closed. Arya kept looking forward and remained as calm as she could. She stood still and closed her eyes. “Hello, young Padawan,” a male voice said from the back of the room. Arya stayed where she was and kept her eyes closed for a minute. “Come here, Arya Stark. There’s nothing to fear.” She opened her eyes and stepped cautiously towards the sound of the voice. After she took ten more paces, an apparition appeared. He had long gray hair. He was dressed in light-colored clothes with a cloak worn over. He had a lightsaber on his left side. He also had a mechanical right hand. Right there and then, Arya knew beyond any doubt that she was standing before none other than…

“Master Luke Skywalker,” she said softly. The apparition nodded. “Do you understand why I appear to you this way?” the old Jedi asked. Arya remembered what Rey told her. “Yes, Master. This is the result of your battle with Kylo Ren.”

Luke went silent for a minute. He looked hard at Arya. She felt a headache coming on. He was probing her mind, but this instance was much more intense than what Rey did aboard the _Falcon_. She could still stand, but she didn’t know for how much longer. Finally, after only a few minutes, Luke stopped probing. “The Force is strong in you, young Arya Stark. But you have only scratched the surface in your training. The situation will change soon. And don’t be surprised if someone you know tests your mettle. Keep in mind that a Jedi does not crave adventure or excitement. We will meet again, Arya Stark. May the Force be with you.” With that, the apparition disappeared. A minute later, another apparition took its place.

This one was a female, about Arya’s height. She was older, probably about the same age as Luke. She had an aura of authority about her. It quickly occurred to Arya that she was standing before…

“General Leia Organa,” the Padawan said. The apparition nodded. Arya paused a minute before addressing her.

“I heard your parents were at odds with each other right before you and your brother were born. You two were separated and wouldn’t meet again for at least twenty years. In fact, I think you asked your – brother – something about his height when you first saw him as an adult.” Leia chuckled as Arya continued. “You actually had to help orchestrate your own escape from _Death Star_ , which somehow followed you and your companions to an – Alliance base, I think? Yes. Not long after _Death Star_ was destroyed, you had to oversee a large move towards some cold-weather planet. Your life was marked by several significant events, not the least of which…” Arya hesitated to say anything else.

“Not the least of which… was… what?” Leia asked.

_Seven hells._ “It was finding out that one of the men who captured and interrogated you was your own father. You took a long time to acknowledge him as such, let alone forgive him. Tell me, was he really a demon?”

Leia hesitated before she spoke. “When I first met him, he was known as Darth Vader, that name you know. At the time, his ship was engaging mine in battle. You can guess how that turned out. My crew had stolen plans for _Death Star_ in the hopes of finding a weakness that we could exploit. Vader’s mission was to retrieve the plans and take them back to Governor Willuff Tarkin, the Commander of _Death Star_. I met both men in a matter of days. Because I refused to cooperate with them, they forced me to watch the destruction of Alderaan. From that point forward, my heart was filled with revenge.

“For a long time, I struggled to balance authority with justice. Over the course of several years, anytime a new Galactic threat was identified, I was ultimately the one to give the order to attack. Not all of our attacks were successful, but the New Republic has a slight and growing edge over the First Order in this day and age.

“As for the relationship with my father, it was Luke who told me about him prior to the battle of Endor. It took me years to face the fact that the demon who terrorized me twice within three years was the same man who impregnated my mother with me and my brother. In terms of whether or not I would forgive my father, Luke left it to me. It took me a lot longer to forgive than it did Luke, although eventually I came to realize that it was the right thing to do.”

“Did you see your father after he turned good again?” Arya asked.

“Not in the flesh,” Leia said, “only as a Force Ghost. That surprised me as I thought only a Jedi could see such a thing. But it also enabled me to forgive him.”

“I’m told you had Jedi powers all along but never used them fully,” Arya said. Leia nodded. “The first time I was subject to those powers was when Luke was trapped on Bespin. He called out to me as we, that is, myself, Chancellor Calrissian, Chewbacca and two droids, were fleeing Cloud City aboard what’s now Rey’s ship. I knew exactly where to find Luke, which was on a weathervane at the base of the city. We got him out and escaped from Bespin and the Imperial fleet.

“The reason I never pursued those powers was because I was afraid of what might happen. I was afraid that they would consume me and turn me into some sort of monster, as Vader and Sidious had become. Luke also faced that fear, but he managed to make things work in his favor. Even in the afterlife I don’t know why, but I was unable to convince myself that I could do that as well, even after all of those years.”

“I also have that fear, General,” Arya said. “During my time on my world, I was trained as an assassin. I had a list of people I wanted to kill. For the majority, my reason was revenge. One target was a family who massacred my own at a wedding. Another was a man who had manipulated my family for years, particularly my own sister. My last two targets were handled by others, though. I’m still struggling, but I’m learning that justice must prevail.”

“Have you ever thought that you could become a Sith?” Leia asked. Arya nodded. “Because of what I’ve done, the thought will probably always be with me. But thanks to Sandor Clegane, I took the path that I did at King’s Landing. I just have to remember that there is also a balance between eliminating the threat and helping the innocent.”

Leia smiled. “Keep the faith and keep up with your training. We may yet meet again, Arya Stark.” With that, the apparition disappeared. The door behind Arya opened. She turned and walked out of the room. Rey met her in the hall.

“Did anything they said surprise you?” Rey asked.

“Yes and no,” Arya said. “For a while now, I’ve thought that we’ll have to watch closely for threats in whatever settings we’re in. But Luke suggested that someone I know might turn against me. I’m sure that can’t be you, but – could it be someone I’ve known for a long time then?”

“As you said, we’ll have to watch closely. Just remember your training thus far. You will know the threat when you are at peace. Trust your feelings, but don’t let them overwhelm you.”

The two women left the room and headed back to the area where the speeder was parked. “How about you drive?” Rey suggested. Arya was a bit surprised at that, as she had never piloted anything mechanical before. She took the driver’s seat and looked at the controls. Some were labeled while some were not. “Press and release the gray button to the left of the steering yoke,” Rey said. Arya did so. Within seconds, the powerplant engaged. “All of the driving controls are on the yoke. The left trigger stops the speeder. The right trigger accelerates. Raising or lowering the yoke controls the altitude. Pushing or pulling the yoke sent the speeder forward or in reverse, although it will reverse slowly as a safety precaution. Take it slowly at first. Get the hang of things before you test any limits,” Rey said. Arya gently pulled the yoke back and lightly pressed the right trigger. The speeder lurched at first, but Arya worked the controls to smooth things out. Once she had a clear lane out of the area, she pressed the left trigger, moved the yoke forward and pressed the right trigger again. She kept the speeder at a reasonable clip, being careful not to make any sudden moves. Ten minutes later, Rey directed her to the traffic lanes above. “We need to head back to the Capitol Building,” she said. Arya maneuvered the speeder in a western direction. She eased the craft into the first westbound traffic lane. She managed to keep the craft moving smoothly, although she let it lurch a time or two. After fifteen more minutes, she lowered the speeder to ground level and turned left, heading towards the Capitol Building. She guided the speeder to the parking area where she first saw it. She entered the area a bit fast, but she managed to control the craft and park it properly. Arya didn’t marvel at her first time driving a speeder. She was used to riding horses, not driving – let alone flying -- anything mechanical. Even Rey noticed this. “Are you sure this was your first time driving a speeder?” the Jedi asked.

“As with some other stuff, I must have done this in my dreams. I can’t explain it any other way,” Arya answered. She was starting to become scared of herself. She wondered what else she could do with minimal instruction in such a foreign world. Rey typed in the speeder’s anti-theft code. Both women got out and walked inside. “It’s getting late,” Rey said. Arya agreed as they both headed up to the floor where their chambers were. They walked to their respective rooms and bade each other good night. Arya had a lot to think about after the day’s events. She removed her weapon and clothes and cleaned herself up for the night. She was still getting used to the notion of a hot shower almost every day. She dried off and put on sleepwear. She crawled into the bed and laid down. She thought about everything she’d been through so far. The first meeting with Rey on her home world, flying in space for the first time – being the first on her planet to do so, for that matter – leaving her world for what could be the last time for all she knew, training with a strange new weapon – all of it was new to her, but somehow it wasn’t entirely unfamiliar. She was still trying to figure out why she had such vivid dreams for much of her life, especially during and after her Faceless Man training.

Then she remembered Rey interrogating her about Jaqen H’ghar. _Where did he really come from? Is there any possibility that he could be a Sith?_ Arya shook her head at the thought, but she didn’t entirely dismiss it. She drifted off to sleep.


	15. Coruscant, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya undergoes more training. There will be some significant events coming up in the next few days.

**_Early morning, three days later…_ **

Arya was almost finished getting ready for the day when she felt a presence outside her door. She walked over and swiped through the air with her left hand, opening the door. It still moved slowly, though not as much as the door in the old Jedi Temple. “Good morning, Arya,” Rey said, standing outside the door. She was dressed in a blue-on-blue camouflage uniform. It had long sleeves, long pant legs and a black belt around the waist. It also had matching boots and gloves. It seemed to hug the Jedi’s body. “Finish getting ready and come with me. You won’t need your lightsaber.” Arya took only two more minutes. She ensured that her saber was locked in a safe beside the bed. She grabbed her access card and joined Rey. The door closed behind them as they walked down the hall.

The approached a lift. A minute later, the doors opened. They both stepped in. “Recreation area,” Rey said. “Acknowledged,” an artificial voice responded. The doors closed and the lift went down. Two minutes later, the lift stopped and the doors opened. Both women stepped out into another hallway. Rey led Arya into another room. The Jedi opened a walk-in wardrobe door. Inside, there were several uniforms like the one that Rey was wearing. “Choose one,” she said. Arya looked around and finally found one she liked. It was dark gray on medium gray with long sleeves and long pant legs. It also had a black belt and gloves and boots to match, just as Rey’s outfit did. The computer in the wardrobe took Arya’s measurements and concluded that the suit was the right size for her.

Their next stop was another room filled with what Arya might call smallclothes. She saw a matching two-piece sport bikini that she liked. They went back to the wardrobe computer, which took her measurements again to confirm that the bikini was the right size for her. “I’m wearing a similar set under my suit,” Rey said.

“Are we swimming today?” she asked. Rey nodded. “Good. Then you were right. I won’t feel any embarrassment.” Arya took the ensemble and then followed Rey to another room. This one had rows of lockers inside. “The lockers are voice-activated. This one’s for you,” Rey said, pointing to the third locker from the right end of the row. Arya inserted her access card into a slot just above the locker. “Now say, ‘set password’,” Rey said. Arya faced the locker. “Set password.” An artificial voice said, “Choose password.”

“Valar morghulis,” Arya said. “Confirm password,” the voice responded. “Valar morghulis,” the Princess repeated. “Password set. Remove access card,” the voice responded. The door opened. Arya removed the card and placed it in the locker.

“You can leave whatever belongings you need to in this locker,” Rey said. “When you’re finished, just close the door and it will lock. To open the door again, stand about where you are and say your password. I’ll leave you to change. By the way, you’ll see that your, um, smallclothes have padding in all the right places. They’re meant to be worn by themselves or with the divesuit over them. Many divers prefer the latter. When you’re ready, go out that door and turn to the right.” Rey pointed to a door at the left end of the room, where she then headed.

Arya changed quickly. Her suit was form-fitting but comfortable. She put her regular clothes in the locker and closed the door. She left the room and turned right out the door as Rey had instructed. She walked down another hallway before coming to another door at the end. She slowly opened the door.

Rey stood close to the door on the other side. Before them was a pool. It was smaller but deeper than the pond on the landmass where Arya had last set up camp. Arya gasped at the sight.

_Is this another test for me?_

Rey took her hand. “It’s all right. As I said on Endor, I want to see what you’ve been through and what you can do. Here, put this on.” Rey let go of her hand and gave a dive mask to Arya. “Some of the chemicals in the pool may sting your eyes. This mask will help negate that. Place it over your eyes and nose. It should stay put for a minute without tightening the strap.” Arya test-fitted the mask, which was the right size. She fastened the mask properly, tightening the strap around her head. Rey put on her own mask. Both women stepped to the edge of the pool. “Click your heels once,” she said. They both did so. Fins extended from their boots. Arya had a quizzical look. “They’ll help us swim faster. We dive in on the count of three,” Rey said. Arya took a deep breath and began to relax. After a minute, she had calmed down. “I am ready,” she said. Rey counted out loud. “One… two… three…”

Arya felt the warm water wash over her as they dived into the pool and swam towards the bottom. Rey was beside her all along. Arya guessed that the depth had to be at least four times her height. They reached the bottom where they both sat cross-legged, facing each other. Arya thought she could hear Rey’s voice.

_Close your eyes. Let the Force flow through you._

She did so. Everything seemed to slow down around her. A minute later, she saw the face of an old man. It didn’t resemble Master Luke, though. Rather, this man was even older. He lived in exile, but it seemed to be in a desert environment. This man seemed to sense something from afar. He put on a dark-colored robe and walked outside, away from the hut. Where he was going, Arya couldn’t quite figure out. The image changed to a ravine about three miles away. The old man happened upon a parked speeder. There was a younger man on the ground. He looked like he had been fighting with someone earlier. The same droid that Arya saw in a vision at the Jedi Temple was also there. Eventually, the younger man woke up. Some strange noises were heard from afar, at which point the two men and the droid prepared to leave the area. Before they left, they took another minute to rescue a bipedal droid that had been damaged somehow.

The image changed again. This time, the young man and the smaller droid were in a fighter, hurtling through space towards an enemy base. Arya deduced that this vision was the battle of Yavin from Luke’s viewpoint. The odds appeared to be against Luke. He was being chased by three enemy fighters. He lost two wingmen and his droid was hit in the process. But he kept going. Arya heard two voices about a few seconds apart. One sounded like Master Obi-Wan. “Use the Force, Luke. Let go, Luke.” The other was unfamiliar and sounded artificial. “The Force is strong in this one.” Seconds later, the _Falcon_ appeared from behind, destroying one enemy fighter and surprising the other two, which crashed into each other. One was destroyed while the other spun out of control into space. Luke then fired projectiles to destroy the _Death Star_. The vision ended with the friendly fighters reaching minimum safe distance and the base exploding. At that point, Arya’s lungs were burning. She knew she had to surface but remembered to remain calm.

She looked at Rey, who nodded and pointed upward. They both rose from the pool floor and swam slowly to the surface. They headed to the edge of the pool. Both women caught their breath and removed masks. “We discussed this when I first boarded the _Falcon._ That was one of the first times that Luke used the Force. And he wasn’t even a Padawan, was he,” Arya surmised.

“That’s right,” Rey said. “You heard an artificial voice during the space battle. Who was it?”

Arya thought for a minute. “That had to be Anakin. Was he trying to kill his own son?” she asked. Rey let her think about the question for a minute. “But that would mean that Anakin – or Vader then – didn’t even know that Luke was in the friendly fighter. Before then, Vader must have known somehow that Leia was his daughter which must have meant that he would never bring himself to kill her. And once Vader found out that Luke was his own son, that must explain why he tried to turn Luke to the dark side rather than kill him.” Arya thought further about what she saw in the pool. “Is there someone I know who will tempt me towards the dark side?” she asked Rey.

“Kylo Ren and Darth Sidious tried that with me,” Rey answered. “You know how that turned out. But that doesn’t mean that it won’t happen again. Remember that Luke was tempted no less than three times. You must be patient and vigilant.” Arya nodded in agreement. Both women climbed out of the pool, clicked boots to retract their fins, and walked back to the locker room. “By the way,” Rey said, “we were under for more than fourteen minutes.” Arya wondered how that was possible, but she decided not to ask. _The visions definitely had something to do with that_ , she thought. They went inside the locker room, removed their dive suits, cleaned up and got back into normal clothes. Rey directed Arya to a room on the right before the exit. “Leave your entire suit here. It’ll be cleaned and put in your locker for the next time you come here,” Rey said. They both gave their suits to two droids in the room. As they walked back to the lift, Arya asked, “Is there anything available that will let me stay underwater for even longer, say, without my lungs burning so soon?”

“There is, but it’s more recreational. I’m to teach you on tactical equipment. You can’t stay down as long with that type, but with what kind of missions you may have, you won’t need to,” Rey answered. They stepped into the lift, which took them to their floor. “Get your saber and meet me at the front doors in twenty minutes,” the Jedi said. They went back to their respective rooms. Twenty minutes later, sabers secured, they found their speeder and got in. Rey took the controls and piloted it towards the old Jedi Temple. She reached into her left pocket and pulled out two small pouches. She handed one to Arya. “Breakfast, sort of.” Arya took it. “Thank you,” she said as she tore the pouch open. It was a fruit and grain mix. It tasted good, but it would be a while before she would get used to processed food. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Temple. Rey parked and secured the speeder. The pair stepped inside.

They walked down the hall to the first room on the left. Rey opened the door. Inside were some guards practicing with their blasters. “Master Obi-Wan called the blaster ‘clumsy and random’, but I’ve embraced its usefulness,” Rey said. She led Arya to a weapons rack. Ten blasters, all of small or medium size, were in the rack. “Choose one,” Rey said. Arya took an older-looking type. It had a shorter barrel than most, but it also had a scope. “That’s a newer type of the one that Captain Solo had,” Rey said. “It got him out of quite a few predicaments. Keep the barrel pointed downrange,” Rey pointed to her right as they walked down the firing line. They reached an empty stall about halfway down the line. They stopped and faced a target in front of them. “Place your weapon on the shelf and listen to this.” Arya did so and then turned toward Rey. The Jedi faced a video screen. She hit a few buttons on the console. Seconds later, a safety message appeared on the screen. Arya watched the presentation and then turned to Rey. “It’s time for practice. Take up the weapon. Aim and squeeze off three shots.” Arya used her left hand, as usual, to pick up and aim the blaster. She flipped the safety to ‘fire’ and looked through the scope. It had a red dot inside, probably meant for aiming. She fired three shots at about three seconds apart. They all hit on the lower left of the target, but they hit very close to each other, much like the arrowheads she threw at the column in Gendry’s shop. She flipped the safety to ‘safe’ and kept the weapon aimed downrange. Rey flipped a switch on the wall next to the video screen. The screen showed exactly were the shots hit. “The scope has knobs on top and on the left side. Turn the top knob six clicks right and then turn the left knob five clicks right,” Rey said. Arya turned the knobs, one at a time, feeling each click. “Okay,” Rey said, “now try it again.” Arya aimed, flipped to ‘fire’ and shot three more times. She flipped to ‘safe’ while Rey brought up the target again. This time, all three shots had hit dead center. Arya placed the weapon on the table, barrel pointing downrange.

“The blaster is to be used as a secondary weapon. In most cases, your saber will do, but there may be times when you’ll have to strike your target from afar. It can also be used if your saber is damaged or destroyed. But on that note, whatever happens to your saber, you must repair it. If it’s lost or destroyed, you must make a new one. By the way, I hope you’ve started to learn to modify your saber.” Arya smirked. “Let me practice some more with the blaster.” She flipped to ‘fire’ and hit several targets, both on and off center, scoring direct hits most of the time. Rey wondered how she became such a good shot in such a short time. “It’s not a whole lot different from archery – that is, using a bow and arrow, although this weapon has a little more reaction to it,” Arya said. After about an hour of practice, Rey said that they needed to meet with the Chancellor in his office. Arya flipped the blaster to ‘safe’, ensured that the energy pod inside was powered down, and walked off the firing line. She started to return it to the weapons rack, but Rey stopped her. “It’s yours now. Secure it in your room,” she said. They stopped by the range safety officer’s desk. “See to it that some energy pods and a charger are brought to my chambers as soon as possible,” Arya said to the officer. “Yes, ma’am,” he replied as he turned to the commlink.

The fifteen-minute ride back to the Capitol building seemed to pass in a blur. They parked and went inside the building. As their rooms were on the way to the Chancellor, Arya went to her room to secure the blaster inside the safe. A young guard met her at the door. “Ma’am, the RSO said to bring these to you,” he said, carrying a case with four energy pods and a charger. “I can hook these up for you. I’ll be just a minute,” the guard said. The guard plugged the charger into the power outlet next to the safe. He then placed the pods into slots in the charger. Four red lights came on. “When the lights turn green, the pods are ready to use. There’s also a portable charger in the case,” the guard said. “If there are any problems with this setup while you’re here, please contact the RSO.” The guard turned and left the room. Arya looked at Rey, who had walked up from her own room. “Is everything all right so far?” the Jedi asked. “Yes,” Arya answered.

“Good,” Rey replied. “After we meet with the Chancellor, we’ll continue where we left off at the Jedi Temple.” Arya nodded as she grabbed her access card.


	16. Coruscant, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's training continues still. She also receives some news about what's going on back home. And she must struggle with her emotions... as well as the possibility of meeting enemy forces sooner or later.

**_Two days later…_ **

“Gray Group, this is Gold Two, over,” came the First Lady’s call over the commlink. Rey responded as Arya drove the speeder. “This is Gray One. Gray Two and I are inbound to the capitol building now. We should arrive in about ten minutes, over.”

“That’s perfect timing. Report to Gold One’s office once you arrive, over,” Rodana replied.

“Understood. Gray One out.”

“Gold Two out.”

Within thirty minutes, the pair had parked the speeder and walked to the nearby lift. When the doors opened, they stepped inside. “Chancellor’s office”, Rey said. “Acknowledged,” the lift voice answered. The lift went up several floors and stopped. The doors opened. Lando was there to greet the two women. “Follow me, please,” he said.

He led them to a large communications room. Arya looked around the room, but she was careful to stay with Lando and Rey at the same time. Large screens filled with complex displays filled the room. At the center was a table with a three-dimensional projection, not unlike what Rey showed to Jon and Sansa when they first met, but on a much bigger scale. Lando led the women to the table. He pointed to a planet in the upper left side. “Arya, do you recognize this planet?” he asked. Arya looked for a minute. “That’s my home world”, she said. Lando exhaled sharply. Arya sensed fear in him. “Has something happened, sir?” she asked.

Lando felt no need to hide the truth from Arya any longer. “As you know, some of our ships are orbiting Viserio Three. What you may not know is that they’ve picked up a homing signal from there. The signal is associated with the First Order. It’s originating from Storm’s End.” Arya’s heart leaped at those words.

_Was I right about Gendry being a spy?_

Lando continued. “Our ships are jamming the signal as we speak, although it’s in a way that can’t be detected. The threat has now escalated to ‘high’. Do you understand what needs to happen?”

“Yes, sir,” Arya said, feeling a lump form in her throat. “I trust that Gendry will be arrested at worst?” she asked. “Only if he presents a threat,” the Chancellor answered. Arya couldn’t say for certain what Gendry might do, but she understood that the detachment had their orders and rules of engagement. She took a deep breath and left it at that. “Sir, I request to be informed of their progress, as much as is allowed. I trust the detachment to exercise good judgment.”

“They’re under my orders to do so,” Lando said. He could see the look of worry on Arya’s face. “Rey, take her somewhere to clear her mind,” he said to the Jedi. “I’ll see you two later tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” the Jedi responded. She led Arya out of the room and to the lift, which was open. “Training area”, Rey said. “Acknowledged.”

Arya stared straight at the doors and remained silent. Rey looked at her and saw tears streaming down her face. “Lift, stop,” she said. “Acknowledged.” The lift stopped. Arya tried in vain to maintain her composure despite the bad news she received. “He lied. He lied to me after all!” she hissed, sliding down the wall and sitting down. Rey couldn’t bring herself to argue. She sat down next to Arya and put her arm around her. Rey said nothing and let Arya sit in silence. After a few minutes, Arya took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. “I will be fine. I have training to do,” she said confidently. “Are you sure?” Rey asked. Arya looked at the Jedi.

“It is as you said, Rey. I must let go of the anger that I feel towards Gendry and myself. Whatever happens to him, I trust will be justified.” She stood up, as did Rey. “Very well. Lift, resume,” the Jedi said. “Acknowledged,” the lift answered. It went down a few levels and then stopped. When the doors opened, Rey said, “Follow me.” The two women turned left and walked down the hall at a fast pace. They stopped at a door midway down. Rey swiped the air. The door opened. The right half of the room was empty. Rey directed Arya to the center of the right half. “Blades on, training mode.” Both women pressed and held buttons for three seconds. Arya turned on both blades, which were now purple. “Impressive,” Rey said, noting the change.

“It was easier than I thought. And yes, I tested them to ensure they wouldn’t short out,” Arya explained. Rey raised her blade. “Let’s see what you have,” she said to the Jedi.

Three hours, some charred marks on the walls, several shock marks and a few bruises – and maybe some bruised ribs – later, the two women turned off their blades. They collapsed against the wall, panting. “I think I need another session in the pool,” Arya said. But she knew they both needed to report to the medical room next. Rey got up first and offered Arya a hand, which she took. Both women walked out of the room and to the lift. When they got in, Arya said “Medical.” The lift responded, “Acknowledged. Is this an emergency?”

“No,” Arya answered. The lift went up one floor and stopped. The women stepped off and went inside the medical facility straight ahead of them. The surgeon droids directed them to separate rooms. After about an hour, they met up again at the front door to the facility. “The pool isn’t just for training, by the way,” Rey said. “I figured as much, but it can wait for a bit, say, after the council meeting. Then maybe you can teach me about the equipment I might need on future missions,” Arya said.

“At the rate you’re going, that won’t take long for you to learn. There is something that might, though. Follow me.” Rey and Arya walked down the hall, clear to the other end. They went through a door marked ‘Simulators’. Inside were several pods that looked like the insides of fighters. Surrounding each pod were round projection screens with images of friendly and enemy fighters and other ships. Rey led Arya to the last pod on the left. There was a helmet on the seat. “Get in and strap in,” Rey said. Arya climbed into the pod. The restraints were the same as those in the _Falcon’s_ pod. She fastened them and then put the helmet on. Rey helped her with the umbilical cord running from the left side of the helmet. She plugged it in to a port on the left side of the seat’s headrest. Arya looked around the pod. It looked familiar, like what she saw in her dreams. Still, she figured that if she was going to fly the real thing, it would take much longer than a few hours to train up. “You’re all set. I’ll be in the booth behind you. When I walk away, flip that yellow switch down.” Rey got up and walked to the booth. Arya flipped the switch down. The canopy closed and locked. Several lights on the panels in front of her and either side of her were on. There was a clear display on top of the front panel. It had markings around its perimeter. Arya figured that it must be a targeting system.

“This is a simulator for the X-wing fighter,” Rey’s voice came in over the commlink. “This is an older version of the one that our pilots fly today. In a minute, the screens around the pod will turn on. This simulation is for familiarization only.” The screens lit up, showing what looked like a hangar. There were some ground vehicles and other equipment laying around, but there were no other fighters. Arya looked closer at the screens. There seemed to be a long extension from the pod. To the sides appeared wings with engines mounted close to the pod. “What you see is the pilot’s view of what the X-wing looks like from the inside,” Rey said. “I’m uploading a simulation of what the craft can do. Just sit back and relax. You needn’t touch anything.” Arya heard a whining sound, low at first but getting higher and louder. She also heard some beeps and whistles from behind her, where a droid was interfacing with the fighter. The screens showed the fighter lifting off and flying through the hangar door. It shot up through the sky and into outer space. As expected, there was shuddering from leaving the atmosphere.

The simulated fighter then joined a large group of other fighters. They passed by a red planet, enroute to what looked like a small moon. But once the fleet got closer, Arya saw that the “moon” was the _Death Star_. As the fleet approached the station, it erupted in defensive fire, which most of the friendly fighters evaded. Many engaged and destroyed the enemy batteries. “You’ll see enemy fighters any minute now,” Rey said over the intercom. A few minutes later, the firing from the base stopped. Soon after, other fighters appeared. These fighters were dark-colored orbs with vertical wings extending from both sides. Some engaged the friendly fighters immediately while others wound up being chased by friendly fighters. Arya observed her fighter head toward the equatorial trench. Another fighter was flying alongside her. A third fighter was flying well ahead of the first two. She saw the fighter next to her take a hit and then peel off. A minute later, she felt a hard lurch as the screens around her went red. Rey got out of the booth and walked up to the right side of the simulator. Arya flipped the yellow switch up, unbuckled the restraints, removed her helmet, got out and faced Rey. “What happened?” she asked.

“The sequence you just saw was the last flight taken by Biggs Darklighter. He was flying behind Luke during the Battle of Yavin. The fighter that got damaged was flown by Wedge Antilles. You met his daughter on Endor, by the way. Four years after Yavin, he led Red Group during the battle of Endor. The screens went red to simulate Biggs’ death at the hand of Darth Vader. Biggs held up Vader long enough for Captain Solo to distract the enemy fighters and for my eventual Master to take the kill shot. Biggs knew that the end was near, but he knew what he had to do anyway. You must have this mindset on any mission you undertake, no matter how grave the situation.” Arya remembered what Syrio Forell said to her during her early training days. Rey sensed her thoughts. “Keep that in mind as well,” she said. “You may be ready to take the simulator controls within a few days, by the way.” As it turned out, Arya was taking the controls only two days later. It would be Rey’s decision as to when the Padawan would be ready for the real thing.

**_Five days later…_ **

The two women were reviewing a session in which Arya had taken an active role. “Vader was an idiot,” the Padawan japed. “Either he was overconfident or ignorant. Had he no idea that Wedge would return for the second invasion?” She was commenting on her last simulation, in which she was in Wedge Antilles’ fighter. As in the actual battle, a TIE fighter damaged the X-wing. But instead of peeling out of the trench, she dropped back and opened fire on the TIE escorts, destroying them both. Vader was left all alone and was conflicted. He had to decide whether to go after the crippled fighter or stay with Luke. He chose the latter as Luke was still on an active attack run. Rey was about to respond when her commlink beeped. “This is Gold One. I need to see both of you in the war room right now.” Rey acknowledged the order. “Let’s go.”

Once the two women arrived in the war room, Lando directed them to a smaller room. Once inside, the door closed. Lando then powered up a screen on the back wall. An image of the Uncharted Territories came up. Lando zoomed in on Viserio Three. Arya’s breathed hitched. “What’s happened?” she asked.

“The signal we detected seems to have reached its recipient before we jammed it,” the Chancellor answered. “The threat is now ‘extreme’. We have more ships enroute, but it appears that a battle is looming. Look at this.” Lando zoomed in on another part of the screen, which showed another group of ships also heading for the same destination. But these ships resembled arrowheads and were darker-colored. Upon a closer zoom, there were smaller craft buzzing about. They looked like the enemy fighters that Arya saw in the simulator. “No…” she whispered. “They’re First Order. How long before…?”

“We have a carrier group on an intercept course. They’ll do everything they can to prevent them from reaching Viserio Three. I don’t know if they’ll do so, but time is of the essence for them. I can no longer guarantee that any region on your world is out of danger. Because of this, Storm’s End is now considered a primary target. The fleet is still under orders to arrest Aaroq Jerjerrod if he presents a threat.” Arya was paying attention, but she didn’t say anything. She wondered what she could do to help, if anything.

“Arya?” Rey said. She didn’t respond. “Arya!” Rey said, louder. This jolted Arya, who faced the Jedi. “What are you thinking?” Arya didn’t know how to answer at first. “Can we at least warn him to do the right thing?” she asked.

“We can’t do much of anything from here,” the Jedi answered. “Moreover, we must let the Republic forces do their jobs. Besides, what did I say could happen in your current state of training?” Arya remembered what Rey told her about Luke’s defeat on Bespin. “I understand that, Rey. On another note, if I remember, the forces of evil tempted Luke to the breaking point. Who’s to say they won’t try that with me?”

“You’re right to be concerned. But I’ve sensed no threat near here as of recently.”

“Neither have I, but does that mean we should let our guard down?” Arya turned back to the video screen. “Remember, Master Luke said that someone I know would tempt me. On another note, I think that whoever sent that signal can’t be acting alone.”

“I don’t disagree, but how could we find out?” Lando asked. “Forgive my saying so, but seeing as how comparatively primitive Viserio Three is, any local pairing or network would probably have taken weeks or months to come together. Meetings would have had to be face-to-face, and there would probably be a lot of trial and error to meet with the right teammates for a covert operation. On the other hand, detecting such a network would probably be just as difficult as clues therein are not as obvious as they would be on this world. Given that, where do you think we should begin to look?”

“I’m not sure where to start a search, but…” Lando noticed her hesitation.

“Go on.”

“Barron Garwood was a ship’s Commander before I met him. He spent at least twelve years of his life sailing throughout the realm,” Arya said. “He brought along some of his old ship’s logs for me to look at and learn from when I commanded the _Nymeria_. More than once, I remember his notes on some trips to Storm’s End. I don’t know about his passengers or cargo back then, but I do remember that he made several trips to Storm’s End on a fairly regular schedule.”

“Do you remember how often? Also, how long did he stay docked during each trip?” the Chancellor asked.

“On average, it was one trip every two months. He would stay docked no more than a week at a time. Once, I let slip that I knew Gendry. Barron was eager to get going then, and I presumed that he really cared about me and he just wanted to take me to see someone who supposedly loved me. I never took advantage of that offer, though. But it never occurred to me that he may have some other reasons for it.” Arya exhaled, trying to control her emotions. “Look, for all I know, what I’m telling you may amount to nothing, but…”

“It’s a start,” Lando said. “We’ll send word to concentrate on Barron. Our forces will receive orders to search his residence and his records. They may also search the ship. But I assure you, he will be treated humanely as long as he cooperates.” Arya exhaled sharply. “Thank you, Chancellor.” Rey stepped forward and faced Arya. “You, however, still have training to do.”

Arya chuckled. “Don’t I know it,” she agreed. “What’s next?”


	17. Storm's End, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Gendry makes an interesting discovery. He finds out that Ser Davos hasn't been entirely truthful... and an old character resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, the story took a bit of time to put together. I may still edit some chapters before I publish them. Patience, folks.

**_Storm’s End, eight months AFC…_ **

Gendry was still getting used to his role of the Lord of this realm. Since he accepted the position, Storm’s End had seen much improvement. Living conditions, sewer lines, trade with other regions, diplomacy likewise… all of that and more had turned for the better. Ser Davos had helped with his reading and negotiating, which played a big part in his role as well. The fact that the New Republic had arrived and was setting up planetary improvements was of some comfort, but only so.

Truth be told, his heart still ached. It wasn’t as bad as it had been, but even after he last saw Arya a few months before, he still missed her. He made no effort to find a betrothed for himself, nor did he encourage any of his council to do so for him. Still, he wondered what kind of adventures she was taking on, what worlds she had been to, what battles (if any) she had fought in, how her training was going overall… the list went on. He knew it would have been impossible to join her, even if she had allowed it. His responsibilities over the realm took priority. When he wasn’t hearing petitions or attending council meetings, he spent much of his time in the forge. Even with six highly skilled metallurgists present, he still wanted to fine-tune his craft.

He was leaving the forge one day when something started weighing on his mind. He thought it was just a memory from his meeting with Arya and Rey. But no, this was different. Purely on instinct, instead of returning to his chambers right away, he headed for a rarely-used area near the back of the castle. He went down a flight of stairs and entered a large room. What it was used for was unknown to him. Gendry guessed it was for storing armor, although he couldn’t prove it.

The room was empty, save for a table and chair in the center. There was some blank parchment and a lamp on the table. Gendry walked slowly to the center. Upon further investigation, he noticed something odd about the lamp. It had no flame, but it still emitted a faint light. When he got within a few feet, he could hear a soft humming sound.

_Where did this come from?_

He reached out to touch the lamp. He hesitated to do so, but after a minute, he worked up enough nerve. The last thing he remembered was a bright flashing light and an extremely painful shock.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Gendry’s chambers, six days later…_ **

“He’s coming to.”

“Good. Perhaps he can explain what happened.”

Gendry heard the unmistakable voices of Ser Davos and Maester Wulkin. He tried to speak, but he was reduced to stammering. “Calm yourself, my Lord. You’re still feeling the effects of your… accident,” Wulkin said, not knowing how else to describe what happened on that day. After a few minutes, Gendry was able to speak somewhat properly. “What happened? How did I get here?”

The Maester was hesitant to say anything. “Give us a moment,” Davos told Wulkin. The Maester started to protest, but the Onion Knight stood firm. “I’ll be in the library,” Wulkin said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Davos locked the door. “What in seven hells were you thinking? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“How was I supposed to know what that lamp could do?! It’s not often that I discover some device that’s seemingly ahead of its time, let alone in a room that hasn’t been used for Gods-knows-what in ages!” Gendry mustered enough strength to stand up. “I think you owe me an explanation, Ser,” the young Lord said accusingly.

Davos conceded. “I’m afraid I’ve been dishonest with you. When the locals found your parents’ ship after it crashed, several items of various advancements were also found. I told you earlier that all evidence of the ship had been destroyed eventually. But I hid some information from you on purpose. My reasons were to protect you, but now that things are coming full circle, it’s time you knew the truth.”

“What are you talking about? Are there outside forces headed this way or something?” Gendry asked.

“The lamp you saw on the table is the only remaining evidence of your parents’ ship. Before your mother gave birth to you, she told me about it. Eralisa – that was her name – said that it could be used to call out for help. She said that it had a long-lasting power source from within. It could function for decades if need be. But once it was activated, it couldn’t be turned off, at least not by any means we know. When the lamp was first turned on, it just emitted a light. No sound came from it at all. But Eralisa did say that once it received a response, whatever it could be, then it would start humming.”

“That’s what it was doing when I saw it,” Gendry said. “Rey said that there were friendly forces coming to this world. I’m wondering if that’s what responded to the lamp.”

“Given the fact that your parents were loyal to the Galactic Empire, I would guess that it may be attracting enemy forces. If that’s the case, we can only hope that the New Republic has detected the signal and is taking action.” Davos saw a look of worry cross Gendry’s face. “My Lord, it was only at Eralisa’s behest that I place the lamp in that room. I now fear I have done this realm – and this world – a great disservice. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit.”

“Not so fast,” Gendry said. “Who else was with you when you were at the crash site?”

Davos thought for a minute. “The only names that come to mind are from those who have died since then… Wait a minute,” he said slowly. “There was evidence of a stowaway being aboard. He was unaccounted for and I never knew his name. Eralisa spoke about him during her stay here. She said that he spoke in a low voice, often in third-person syntax.”

“Arya once said something about training with a group called the Faceless Men. Could he have been one of them? What did my mother say this man looked like?”

“She said that he had long hair, but otherwise he has always been clean shaven. He wore simple clothing.” Gendry tried to envision what the man in question looked like as Davos spoke. After a minute, he realized who it was.

“Seven hells!” Gendry exclaimed. “It was Jaqen!”

“Who?”

“Arya told me about a man named Jaqen H’ghar. He trained her in various combat tactics for almost a year. He even sent a woman called the Waif to fight her. But once Arya killed the Waif, it was revealed that Jaqen had been grooming Arya to become the Waif herself. Jaqen was deeply disturbed that Arya left him. But it never occurred to me that he would have any bigger role to play.”

“A man has always had a bigger role to play,” a low voice said from the doorway. Davos whirled around. “How did you get in here?! Guards!”

“A man has neutralized that threat,” the stranger said calmly. “There is no worry. The guards will awaken soon enough. But a man has much to discuss with a Lord and his Hand.” The stranger looked hard at Gendry, who felt a bad headache coming on. It lasted for several minutes, during which time the young Lord could hardly stand. Finally, his headache went away. Gendry was bewildered over what he had been through. He collapsed on the floor. Davos ran to him and sat him up against the wall. “My Lord? My Lord! Can you hear me?” the older man yelled.

“A Lord hears his Hand very well,” the stranger said. Gendry turned to Davos. He had a look of shock on his face. After a minute, he turned to the stranger. He calmed down and stood up on his own. He looked directly at the stranger.

“Hello, Father.”


	18. Coruscant, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Rey find themselves in a... situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm trying to continue the arc of a character who was all but forgotten during GoT's run.

**_Coruscant, almost nine months AFC…_ **

After the council meeting had finally finished, Rey and Arya were in the latter’s room. “You did very well this week. The fact that you picked up on the Malastarian threat so quickly surprised the Chancellor,” Rey said. Arya showed no emotion over the accolade. “I don’t seek honor or glory. That was one reason why I skipped the victory feast after the Long Night. Also, I have an aversion to large crowds, although I suppose I’ll have to get used to them from now on.”

“Your attitude towards recognition is exactly why you deserve it. It seems to mirror King Brandon and Queen Sansa’s outlooks on becoming monarchs. But I for one respect your decision as to how to handle it,” the Jedi said. Arya nodded in gratitude. “Thank you. My parents, Gods rest their souls, taught all of us that way, among other things.”

“I read the accounts of how they died. Call it late, but I am truly sorry for your loss. That also includes your two brothers. You and your surviving siblings seem to have rebounded very well, though.”

“It goes back to an old saying we have...” Arya trailed off as she got lost in thought. “What’s on your mind?” Rey asked.

Arya had a blank look on her face. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She tried to keep herself upright, but she lost her balance and fell to the floor. “Arya? What’s going on?!” Rey yelled as she caught the Padawan. Arya was struggling to stay conscious, but she was slowly slipping away. Rey turned on her commlink. “This is Gray One! We need medical staff to Gray Two’s room, now!” she yelled. She turned to the Padawan. “Arya? Arya! Please, wake up!” Arya didn’t respond. “What’s happening?” Rey also started to feel dizzy. “Arya, please… wake up…” Rey also lost consciousness and slumped to the floor.

**_Medical facility, the next day…_ **

The monitors were beeping slowly. Four surgeon droids kept watch over the two bacta tanks, in which Rey and Arya floated vertically, motionless. They were brought in unconscious the day before. Medical teams tried to fully resuscitate them, but the best they could do was maintain heart and pulse rates. The bacta tanks were the last hope, and even they didn’t offer much more except to maintain life support. Both women were fully submerged and hooked up to waterproof electro-cardiogram machines. Both had minimal clothing on and oxygen regulators in their mouths. Other than the forced oxygen, pulse rates and heart rates, there were no signs of life from either of them.

Rodana walked into the medical bay. “Any changes?” she asked. Two-Four-Bravo, the chief droid, responded. “Their vitals are slow but tolerable. They show no brain damage. Blood pressure is on the low end but within tolerance. Muscular and marrow content remain normal. The only thing that’s not normal is the fact that they won’t wake up. We haven’t figured out why, but we’ll keep trying.”

Rodana stepped toward the tank that Arya was in. She looked hard at the young woman. She thought she felt some sort of presence around her. She closed her eyes and put her hands on the tank itself. The presence that she felt seemed to be getting stronger. Rodana envisioned an older man, long-haired and clean-shaven. The man was a stranger to her, but he didn’t seem to be so to Arya. Rodana kept concentrating. The man was speaking, but his syntax was in third person.

_Third person._

Rodana felt a rush of energy over her. It seemed to radiate all through the entire room. Seconds later, Arya and Rey woke up. Rey figured out where she was almost right away. Arya, however, thought that she was trapped against her will. She panicked as she looked around frantically for a way out of the tank. Rodana hit the commlink. “Arya, it’s all right! You’re in a medical facility! Breathe normally! You won’t drown! Surgeon droids are caring for you!” Upon seeing Rodana and hearing her voice, Arya started to calm down. She realized that she was, in fact, breathing underwater. She stilled her motions and relaxed. She figured that she couldn’t talk with the type of regulator she had, so whatever she had to say would have to wait. But she did in fact have lots to tell. “Whatever’s on your mind, keep it fresh. We’ll talk soon. Do you understand?” Rodana asked. Arya nodded and put her left hand on the glass, up against Rodana’s right hand. Two-Four-Bravo spoke up. “Whatever you did seems to have a positive effect. We’ll need to observe them overnight. We’ll inform you if anything changes during that time.”

“Thank you. Other than that, I’ll be back first thing tomorrow,” Rodana said. She turned and walked out the door. She walked faster than usual to the lift and stepped inside. “Office.”

“Acknowledged.” The lift took longer than Rodana wanted to get to the correct level. She nearly pushed the doors open herself to step out. She went to her office and punched a code into the left console of the terminal. “Security level four. Authorization, Wormie-five-five-six.”

“Acknowledged,” a robotic male voice answered. “Please state search terms.”

“Jaqen H’ghar.”

“One file found. File is restricted.”

“Override. Authorization, Wicket-seven-six-two.”

“Acknowledged. Access granted.” The terminal screen showed several documents and images. “Put it up on the holo-screen,” the First Lady said. The display shifted to the table in the middle of the room. Rodana studied image after image very carefully. She felt a presence again.

_Was it you? Did you do something to them?_

_A man keeps several secrets._

_Where are you?_

_A man sees your forces approaching._

_If you try anything, we will defeat you. We will not let you escape._

_A man has no plans to escape. Rather, a man wants to take back what is his._

_Good luck with that._

_A man relies on skill rather than luck._ With that, the presence disappeared. Rodana looked shocked. She was firmly convinced that Jaqen H’ghar was still alive and… She turned on her commlink.

“Medical, this is Gold Two. How soon do you think your patients will be ready for mission again?”

“Gold Two, this is Two-Four-Bravo. That is unknown at this time. We will update later.”

“Thank you. Gold Two out.”

“Medical out.” Just then, Lando walked into the office. He saw what Rodana had been looking at. “Is there cause for alarm?” he asked. Rodana nodded. “Let me show you what I found,” she said.


	19. Coruscant, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya tests her powers further while she is healing. Also, she starts to face some tough questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some more spinoff stories coming soon.

Back in the medical bay, Arya was taking in her surroundings. She couldn’t move very much, as the bacta tank was not quite twice her height and just as big around as her arm span. But the fact that she was breathing normally intrigued her. She said she wanted this type of training earlier, and yet, here was her chance. A security strap held the regulator to her face, so she couldn’t take it off herself. She looked over at Rey, who was also awake. She concentrated on her teacher.

_Can you hear me?_

Rey sensed her thoughts. She looked up and over to Arya.

_Yes. How are you feeling?_

_Much better, apart from the initial shock and fear of drowning._

_You’re not the first, and you won’t be the last._

Arya sank to the bottom of the tank. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes.

_Be careful, Padawan. You don’t want to alarm the surgeon droids._

_I’ll try not to._

Her breathing slowed as much as the forced oxygen would allow. Her mind drifted back to Winterfell and the last conversation she had with Sansa.

_“Do you think I have this power?”_

She thought back to what Leia said to that effect.

_“The reason I didn’t pursue those powers was because I was afraid of what might happen. I was afraid that they would consume me and turn me into some sort of monster, as Vader and Sidious had become.”_

Her thoughts turned back to Sansa.

_Your Grace… hear me out._ She concentrated harder, being careful not to trigger any alarms. She also concentrated on Brandon and Gendry. _My King… my Lord… hear me out._ She paused to compose herself.

_You are all in danger. There may be multiple threats tied to the First Order. Prepare, but do not panic. I can say nothing more at this time._

Arya was unsure of whether or not the monarchs or Gendry heard her, but she figured she had to do something. She looked over at Rey, who gave her an approving nod.

_For now, you’ve done all you can, Padawan. You must be patient, however hard that may be._

_I understand, Rey._

Arya’s breathing returned to normal. Through it all, she triggered no alarms. She rose from the bottom of the tank and floated as before. Eventually the two women fell asleep. When the surgeon droids were satisfied that the women could be brought out of the tanks, they woke them up.

**_Recovery room, the next morning…_ **

Both women were dried off, decently dressed and lying in hospital beds. They were still hooked up to monitors, but there were fewer connections. Their vitals were normal. Lando knocked on the door frame. “Come in,” Rey said. Lando had a look of concern as he and Rodana entered the room. “Did anyone tell you what happened?” he asked the two women.

Arya responded. “The medical droids said there was some sort of poison released into my room. It was very hard to detect. The only reason we’re still alive to any degree is because Rey called for medical staff when she did. And I’m told that some… what kind of team came in, Rey?”

“Hazardous material,” Rey answered. “The toxin, or poison, that was used targets human respiratory systems. It’s not designed to affect any inanimate objects.” Arya didn’t know what to think. “I figured that sooner or later I’d be a target, but other than you two and some others in this building, I really don’t know anyone, at least no one here who would want to kill me,” she said.

Rodana remembered the events from the previous day. “When I saw you two in the medical room, I felt some sort of presence. Arya, that presence grew stronger when I placed my hands on the tank you were in. You trained under Jaqen H’ghar, didn’t you?” Try as she might, Arya could never forget that name. “He’s still alive, isn’t he. And now he’s after me? But why? I declared my independence from him three years ago. He never came after me since then.”

“That may change,” the First Lady replied. “It had to be his presence that I felt in the medical room. After I left, I went back to my office to check on some old intelligence. I felt the same presence there, during which time a male voice said, ‘a man wants to take back what is his’. Does that mean anything to you?”

“It definitely means I – we…” Arya gestured to Rey… “will have to be on our guard that much more.” Lando thought a minute. “There’s something else, Arya. I’m not entirely sure, but I suspect that Jaqen may be after something or someone other than you. Once you two are fully recovered, I am authorizing you to go on mission to Viserio Three. Arya, I’ll say it now. Use extreme caution. Don’t let yourself be misled.”

“Yes, sir. On a lighter note, what will happen to my room?”

“Everything in the room has been taken to the decontamination room for cleaning and inspection. The room itself is also undergoing a similar process. Whatever still shows the slightest sign of contaminant will be destroyed,” Lando said. Arya understood what that meant. “You two will remain here at least overnight for observation. As a precaution, physical therapy will follow. As long as everything checks out, be prepared to leave for Storm’s End within a week after you’re discharged.”

“Yes, Chancellor,” Rey said. “I’d like to give Finn a heads up about that. Is there a commlink about?”

There was a knock at the door. “I’m right here,” Finn said as he walked in the room. He stopped and bowed to the couple. “Good morning, Chancellor, First Lady.” Then he turned to Rey and Arya. “Thank the Maker you’re both all right. Did someone need to see me for some reason?”

“Yes, that was me. Ensure that the _Millennium Falcon_ is ready for mission to Viserio Three within the next seven days. That’s all I can say for now,” Lando replied.

“Understood, Chancellor. By the way, some X-wing pilots were talking. They didn’t say anything classified, but I think they’re hoping for a mission sooner or later,” Finn offered.

“They can expect one soon. For the time being, they’re on standby,” Lando replied.

“Yes, Chancellor.” Finn bowed and headed for the main hangar. Lando turned back to Arya and Rey. “Thoughts?”

“Could it be an inside job?” Arya asked.

“Unlikely,” Lando replied. “Everyone here is vetted and monitored at all times. We use facial recognition throughout the building. In other words, there are cameras that scan people’s faces as they enter each room or hall. The scans are checked against current photos on file. If any scan doesn’t match a file photo, the area is put on silent lockdown and a security team is notified.”

“How difficult would it be to impersonate someone?” Arya asked, remembering her massacre at House Frey.

“It’s very difficult, but not impossible. The kind of material needed to make an artificial face is rare. It’s usually found in the black market in Tatooine or Jakku, although some other planets might have access to it. Imitations would be easily detected.”

“So if someone copied another person’s face, it could be used only once or a few times at best?”

“Yes.” The Chancellor shot a look at Arya. “What do you know about using other people’s faces?”

“Jaqen H’ghar taught me. It’s how I slaughtered an entire family. They were enemies of the Crown on my world.”

Lando felt a sense of anger. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t consider you a suspect in this attack.”

Ara controlled her emotions. “Chancellor, as we all know, the poison used in the attack was meant to kill. If I had anything to do with it, I would have committed suicide, which I have no reason to do. Also, I suspect that given what you said about creating artificial faces, such connections that you mentioned would have had to be used so as not to attract much attention. Whatever plan there was to infiltrate would have had to be done up very carefully and executed quickly so as not to draw attention until the players had vanished.” Lando considered what the Padawan said. _She might not be a Jedi, but she does know a thing or two about stealth tactics,_ the Chancellor thought. He nodded in agreement to what Arya said. “Excuse me,” Lando said as he left the room. Arya looked annoyed. “Is it common practice to accuse me of wrongdoing simply because I’m the – what’s the word – extraterrestrial here?”

Rodana turned toward her. “As far as some people here are concerned, the problem is that you’ve had contact with a fugitive who is also a Sith sympathizer. You made the best of his teachings and you had no intention of being like him, this we know. Even with my limited powers, I know better, but in many people’s minds, the fact that you were in contact with him is cause for concern.”

“So it’s guilt by association then? I thought that the Republic was better than that,” Arya replied in disgust. Rodana sat silent for a minute before she responded. “Qui-Gon Jinn had an old saying. ‘You know the truth. Learn to tolerate other opinions.’ Keep that in mind as your training goes on.” Arya seemed to calm down at those words, at least for the time being.

“Have you any idea where Jaqen could be now?” Rey asked. Arya shook her head. “I can’t say for sure. Then again, with what the Chancellor told me about Storm’s End and with Gendry’s possible association with the First Order… oh, no. Jaqen could have Gendry under his influence somehow.”

“I’ll pass the word to the Chancellor. Meanwhile, get some rest. You both need it,” Rodana said.

“Forgive me if it becomes harder to come by,” Arya replied.


	20. Coruscant, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando reads an archived file. Arya agrees to a strange request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an addition to the spinoff stories soon.

**_Chancellor’s office, that night…_ **

Lando had some decisions to make. The Padawan had remained true to her word, at least so far. She maintained staunch innocence at any accusation of even sympathizing with the Sith or the First Order. And yet, in Lando’s mind, Arya knew some tactics and methods that a Jedi should not know. Lando reminded himself that he was the one to give the recruitment order to Rey, albeit with limited information.

On a whim, he typed in the security code on the console. “Security level four. Authorization, Wormie five-five-six.”

“Acknowledged. Please state search terms.”

“Aaroq Jerjerrod.”

“Two files found. Please select a file.”

“Crash in Uncharted Territories.”

“File is restricted.”

“Override. Authorization, Wicket seven-six-two.”

“Access granted.” The video screen showed a title display.

SHUTTLE CRASH ON VISERIO THREE

INFORMATION CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: TOP SECRET

COMPILED BY LIEUTENANT RYON CRAY, INTELLIGENCE DIVISION

“Display table of contents.” Lando then read the table. He saw a heading of interest near the top. “Display passenger manifest.”

“Acknowledged.” The passenger manifest appeared. “Search name, Stark.”

“Acknowledged.” The computer took a minute to search. “No matches found.”

“Search survivor names.”

“Acknowledged.” The computer took a little longer to search this time. “Three matches found.”

“List survivor names.” The screen brought up the three names in question. Russk and Eralisa Jerjerrod were no surprise. But another name – Daala Mordoun – caught Lando’s eye.

“Information on Daala Mordoun.”

“Acknowledged.” The computer whirred as it compiled the requested information. “Daala Mordoun was born and raised on Coruscant eighteen years before the Battle of Yavin. She was loyal to the Galactic Empire. She trained to be a TIE Interceptor pilot around the Battle of Hoth. She managed to score five kills in the Battle of Endor before having to flee the area of operation. The _ISD Adjudicator_ , the Star Destroyer to which she was assigned, was destroyed in that battle. After _Death Star II_ was destroyed, she joined seven other TIE pilots in fleeing to Tatooine, where they hid for three years.

“Near the end of that time, she tracked a ship which was headed for the Uncharted Territories. She and her teammates tricked the ship into landing near Mos Espa on Tatooine. It is claimed that Mordoun may have used Force abilities in her deception.”

“Pause,” Lando said. _So a Sith… or a sympathizer… could have landed on Viserio Three and no one would have known for years, if at all._ “Resume.”

“She and her teammates attempted to seize the ship but were overwhelmed by the armed passengers already aboard. Following a brief blaster battle, Mordoun was the only survivor of her team. She agreed to be taken prisoner aboard the ship as it then left Tatooine, bound for the Uncharted Territories.

“Less than two years after they reached the Uncharted Territories, the ship headed for the third planet from the star named Viserio. The ship’s pilot lost control upon re-entry. The ship crash-landed approximately ten miles northeast of the area known as Storm’s End. Daala Mordoun and Eralisa Jerjerrod were the only survivors. They were rescued by several local villagers. Eralisa Jerjerrod remained at Storm’s End until her death. It was sometime prior to that she gave birth to her son, Aaroq.

“Daala Mordoun was taken away by a group bearing the sigil of House Stark. It is suggested, however not proven, that the patriarch of House Stark kept Mordoun as his prisoner for an unspecified time. It is also suggested that Mordoun may have borne him a child when the house matriarch was unable to do so.”

“Pause.” He took a few minutes to mentally process what he had just listened to. “Resume. Repeat, all after ‘it is suggested’.”

Lando listened to the last part of the information again. “Search for available DNA for Daala Mordoun.”

“Acknowledged.” The computer whirred. “DNA sample available.”

“Search for available DNA for Arya Stark.”

“Acknowledged. DNA sample is on file. Sample cannot be used without subject’s consent.” The sample in question was taken on one of Arya’s first visits to the medical bay.

“Override. Authorization…” the Chancellor snapped. The computer voice cut him off.

“Override option is not available. Subject has not been convicted or accused of any crimes. Subject is not under investigation. Subject is not from any known hostile region. Sample cannot be used without subject’s consent.”

_Blast it._

He decided to take a chance. As to what kind of story he could concoct, he would have to do it fast. “Save progress and shut down.”

“Acknowledged.” Lando got up and started to leave the room when Rodana walked in. She had a look of concern on her face. “I know what you were looking at,” she said softly. Lando didn’t know how to respond. “It’s okay,” Rodana continued, “and I reaffirm that eventually she will know the entire truth, just not yet.”

Lando nodded in agreement. “I’ll be back soon,” he said to his wife as he headed toward the medical bay.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Arya was still awake when Lando entered the room. “Good, I need to talk with you for a minute,” the Chancellor said. “In searching for whoever tried to kill you, we need to access all DNA samples on file. Because you have no criminal record with us and because you’re not under investigation, the only way we can access your sample is if you consent.” Arya started to protest, but Lando put up his hand. “No one is accusing you of anything. But the more people we rule out now, the faster we can find the culprit. Do you consent to the access?”

Arya didn’t know what to think. Lando was not one to lie, and yet this was the strangest request he had made of her yet. She decided to trust the Chancellor’s judgment. “I consent, Chancellor,” she said. Lando had his commlink turned on at the time. “Very well. Thank you for your help. I’ll be back later,” he said. He walked out of the room. When he got halfway down the hall, his commlink beeped. “Consent received. DNA sample of Arya Stark is available.”

“Stand by,” he responded. He hurried back to his office. Once he got to his console, he went through the usual protocol to gain access to whatever he needed. When it came time, he accessed both DNA samples in question. “Compare the samples,” he ordered.

“Acknowledged. This procedure requires at least twenty-four hours. Will advise when complete.”

“Transmit results to my tablet when finished.”

“Acknowledged.”


	21. Coruscant, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya discovers a shocking truth. As a result, she has a decision to make.

**_The next night…_ **

Arya had occasional nightmares long before she arrived on Coruscant. This one triggered the alarm in the medical bay. Two-Four-Bravo took notice and rushed to Arya’s bedside. The droid administered a sleeping aid with a depressant to calm the nightmares. It worked for the remainder of the night. It was an occasional occurrence for most of Arya’s stay in the medical bay.

An hour later, Lando and Rodana entered the bay. They walked up to the window separating the hall from Arya’s bed. They watched the young woman sleep. If they had been there earlier, they would have witnessed the Padawan whimpering and thrashing. But no, things were calm, at least until Lando’s tablet beeped.

“DNA comparison complete. Fifty percent match.” Lando was stunned at the report. He took a deep breath and hit the security frequency on his commlink. “This is Gold One. I need a security detail to the medical bay now. Lock on to my position. Code Red, over.”

“Acknowledged, sir. They’ll be there in three minutes. Out,” a voice on the other end responded. On schedule, four armed guards arrived three minutes later. Lando directed two of them to go inside with him and Rodana. The other two would wait outside the room. Once inside, he turned his attention to the surgeon droid. He thought about having Arya restrained but decided against it as he didn’t exactly know how far the Padawan had progressed with her powers.

“Two-Four-Bravo, wake this patient,” he ordered.

“Chancellor, the patient needs to remain…”

“Now!” he hissed.

“Yes, Chancellor.” The droid administered a stimulant into Arya’s left arm. The Padawan awoke a minute later. She sat up and opened her eyes slowly. “Chancellor? First Lady? What’s going on? Why are there guards in the room?”

“You tell me,” Lando said in an accusing tone.

“Chancellor, I swear by the old Gods and the new, if you’ve found information suggesting that I may be a Sith or anything contradicting any of my claims, it’s a complete surprise to me.” Arya remained calm as best she could.

“Really? We know you know how to read DNA results. How do you explain this?” Rodana asked as she showed Arya the DNA results on the tablet. Arya stared in disbelief. The information on the screen stated that her biological mother was an extraterrestrial and a loyalist to the Galactic Empire, which gave rise to the theory behind her powers. But the fact that she wasn’t directly related to Catelyn Stark, the mother figure who she loved and trusted for more than half of her life, seemed to be too much to bear. Tears started to flow from her eyes. “No… no… No!! That’s impossible!! Catelyn Stark was my mother!! She’s the one who gave birth to me!! This has to be wrong!!” She was sobbing at this point. Lando felt a sense of guilt come over him. He decided to give the Padawan the benefit of the doubt. “Guards, leave us and take the other two with you.” The guards walked out of the room.

Rodana decided to try an old method that a Jedi from her past once showed her. “I’m sorry, Arya, but we had to test your loyaties. Calm down.” She cupped Arya’s cheek with her hand. “Please, calm down.” Arya kept crying. Rodana embraced her and rubbed her back slowly.

After a few minutes, Arya stopped crying. She looked at the Chancellor, still upset and not knowing what to think. “Search your feelings, Arya. What do they tell you?” the First Lady said softly. Arya slowly let her emotions leave her. She closed her eyes and lay down on the bed. An image of a room appeared. It resembled a Maester’s examination room. She saw her own father, beaming with joy at her. Ned was looking down upon her. It was almost as if she was being held, not unlike a newborn baby. She tried to see who was holding her. It turned out to be Catelyn. She became confused.

Something felt wrong. Catelyn was standing up, not lying down as if she had in fact given birth. Arya wondered who the birth mother really was. At that point, the wet nurse and the Maester both grew alarmed. They urged Ned and Catelyn to leave the room immediately.

_Catelyn Stark didn’t give birth to me after all._

Whoever was on the bed needed medical attention right away. Arya managed to catch a glimpse of the face belonging to the patient in the bed. She looked far different from the woman who she thought was her mother.

_Who are you? Where did you go?_

Arya opened her eyes. She remained still for a minute.

“If Catelyn Stark isn’t my biological mother, then who…?”

Rodana showed Arya the information on Daala Mordoun. “Intelligence has surmised that Lady Catelyn wanted another child not long after your sister was born. But for reasons unknown, she couldn’t bear children at the time. It appeared that Lady Catelyn and your father agreed to have someone else bear the child for them.

“Prior to those events, it turned out that your father was also present at the crash site where Gendry’s eventual parents were found. Daala was the only other survivor. The Lord took her to his castle and kept her there. It’s suggested that she was his prisoner, but given what you’ve told me about him before, I find that highly unlikely.” Without being asked, Rodana showed Arya an image of Daala. Arya gasped at the sight. “That’s her. She was the woman who was lying in the bed. Does the report say what happened to her?”

“She died not long after giving birth,” Lando replied. Arya felt betrayed. “Father never said anything about this. Why was it kept from me all these years?” she asked, tears flowing again. Lando remembered something that Luke told him after his time on Dagobah. But to him, keeping the truth secret to ease the burden was a lousy excuse then, just as it was now. “That’s a question for which there is no good answer, I’m afraid,” he said. Rey had been listening to most of the conversation. At that point, she sat up. “Arya, this is a difficult time for you. Remember what I told you about how Luke felt after he was seemingly betrayed as well. You must decide what you want to do at this point.”

Arya stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face. “I know what I said before, but I have to think about this.” Rodana and Rey agreed. “We’ll be back to check on you in the morning,” the Chancellor said as the couple left the room. Arya turned to Rey.

“Did you know anything about this?” the Padawan asked. Rey sighed. “All I knew was what information was given to me. I was tasked to search for any new recruits who possessed any signs of the Force, no matter how little they were. Because there was no physical sign of Daala in existence anymore, there wasn’t much cause for alarm. By the way, I knew of Jaqen’s existence, but not his actual presence or absence. That’s why I attacked you the way I did on the _Falcon_ when you mentioned his name.

“Many people have their own justifications, or should I say, excuses, to hide the truth from you, Arya. I don’t, and neither do the Chancellor or the First Lady. What you do from now on is your decision. You still have a long way to go, but you’ve come so far as it is. You’ve made more progress than many Padawans did during the days of the Old Republic. If I were you, I wouldn’t end my training. If anything, I would want answers as to why the truth was withheld from me, as Luke eventually sought, but I would wait for the answers to present themselves.”

“I’m just wondering how many more surprises will come my way,” Arya said. “I would think that only a Sith would resort to deception and trickery.”

“Remember what I said about figuring out the good side from the bad. What’s the best way to do that?” Arya remembered. _Be calm, at peace, passive._ “You can quit at any time, but the question now is, why would you?”

Arya sighed. All this new information had come at her in a rush. She knew she had to decide soon, but she wanted to make sure it would be the right one. “I’ll have my decision in the morning,” she said. Rey nodded in agreement. Before they fell asleep again, the surgeon droids removed all monitor connections. Whatever readings needing to be taken would be done wirelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an interesting e-mail conversation with a reader. Some of you may have read the newer comments associated with the first chapter. I have read quite a few stories that combine the two fandoms represented here. Some stay with canon while others do not. I have my own reasons for doing the former (with minor changes). As for the series, some have favorable or unfavorable opinions about each trilogy. My own opinions are not so much about each trilogy as they are about each movie. End of opinion piece.


	22. Coruscant, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Arya receive a message.

**_The next morning…_ **

“I wish to see the Chancellor,” Arya declared. Rey was taken aback by this. “And I’d like you there with me.” As if he overheard, Lando walked into the room. “And what might this be about?” he asked the Padawan. Arya sat up straight and cleared her throat. “Chancellor, Rey, despite everything negative that’s happened, I want to continue my training. I want to become a Jedi. No Sith master or apprentice will stand in my way. I want to learn to control the Force and master its ways. But I don’t make this declaration lightly. The dangers I’ve faced before I know are minor compared to what’s to come. I want to train to face those dangers as well, so that when the time comes, I will be ready to defeat them. I swear this by the old Gods and the new.”

Lando and Rey sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Rey asked, “Do you understand what you’re saying now? With this, any new information which would otherwise cause great conflict, you must react to with reason rather than emotion. Your reaction to the identity of your real mother is understandable, but no Jedi will ever intentionally mislead you. That’s the deed of a Sith. Is that clear?”

“That is crystal clear,” Arya responded. Lando nodded in agreement. “Very well, but you must remain true to your word,” he said. Arya nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Rey smiled at the Padawan. “You are ready for the next level. What do you want to do next?” Arya smirked. “If you don’t mind, I’ll let you know after we’re discharged,” she answered as she turned to the surgeon droid next. “Two-Four-Bravo, how soon can we get out of here?”

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Training area, almost twelve months AFC…_ **

Rodana watched from the observation room. The window was set at the fifteen-foot depth mark of the pool where Arya and Rey were meditating. She watched the two women closely as they sat cross-legged on the pool bottom, facing each other. She was amazed that they could hold their breath for so long. By her chronometer, they had been underwater for about nine minutes. At the ten-minute mark, submersible droids deployed regulators and air packs to the women. They strapped the packs to their backs, took the regulators and breathed through them, continuing their meditations. At the fifteen-minute mark, the women rose from the bottom. They swam around the pool for another ninety minutes, staying close to the bottom for most of the time. Rey taught Arya some emergency drills during that time, such as what to do if a mask was lost or a regulator malfunctioned. Arya caught on in no time. She owed part of her progress to her time in the bacta tank.

When the two finished the session and swam towards the surface, Rodana left the room and walked up the stairs to meet them. She watched them climb out of the pool. They removed masks and packs and retracted fins. The three walked over to a bench and sat down. “That was absolutely incredible,” Rodana said. “Arya, let me guess. Does that stem from your time in Medical or with Jaqen?”

Arya chuckled. “It’s a bit of both, First Lady. When I started with Jaqen, it was just for three minutes at a time. Rey and I have been under for as long as fourteen minutes without air at one point. But I don’t think I’d want to go that long on a regular basis.”

“I don’t blame you. I’m not sure I’d last even a minute,” Rodana said. Her commlink beeped. “Gold Two, there’s an incoming message in my office,” Lando said.

“I’ll be right there.”

“Be advised, it’s coded for Gray-group eyes as well.” Rodana shot a look at the pair. “The pair has just finished submersible training. We’ll be there in an hour,” she responded. She nodded to Arya and Rey, who rushed off to the locker rooms to drop off equipment, clean up and change. By the time they arrived at the Chancellor’s office, Lando had set up his console for system access. He clicked on an icon to open the new message. A voice came from the console.

“Message recipients, please identify yourselves.”

“Lando Calrissian.”

“Rodana Calrissian.”

“Rey Skywalker.”

“Arya Stark.”

“All recipients verified.” A three-dimensional display popped up on the holo-screen. Arya immediately recognized the image as Gendry. A voice recording began. It was somewhat distorted but intelligible.

“To whoever hears this message, this is Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End. I don’t know how much time I have, so I must speak quickly. A revelation has come about. My real name is Aaroq Jerjerrod. My mother is Eralisa Jerjerrod. I thought my biological father was her husband, Russk Jerjerrod, but within the last two days, I’ve learned of a horrible theory. It’s suggested that the man who claims to be my biological father stowed away in the ship which carried the Jerjerrods to this world. He escaped just after the ship crashed. How he survived is anyone’s guess. What his given name was before he came to this world is unknown. But here, on this world, he is known as Jaqen H’ghar. He is a very dangerous man and he must be stopped. It is said that…” The message cut to static and then stopped. The trio sat, stunned. No one had to ask or say what needed to happen next. After a minute, Lando turned back to the console. He typed in some commands as he spoke softly to the pair. “I’m sending mission parameters to your ship now. Take your leave and keep me informed. I’m also sending a FRAGO to the detachment. They will only monitor Lord Baratheon. He will not be confined or arrested unless absolutely necessary.”

“Yes, Chancellor,” Rey and Arya said together as they bowed. They left the office and went to their respective rooms. The grabbed weapons and pre-packed go-bags. Whatever else they needed was already aboard the _Falcon_. Finn met them at the west platform as they all boarded the ship. Gear was stowed and the ramp was closed. All pre-flight checks were done as quickly and as safely as possible. About an hour later, the ship launched and headed for the Uncharted Territories.

Due to planned stops, the flight would take the better part of a month. Arya already had some time at the controls, but she desired for more practice. Along the way, Rey and Finn agreed to let her share the flight duties. They even taught her the procedures for travelling at light speed. During the second half of the flight, Arya was training on the turret guns. Little did she know how soon she would have to use that training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited slightly. The next few chapters will bring back some previously-visited locations. They will also reveal some new characters. Stay tuned.


	23. Return to Viserio Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. The trio return to Arya's home world, only to run into conflict right away. Beyond that, they catch up on events from Winterfell and other areas. Not all of the news is good, though.

**_Viserio Three, thirteen months AFC…_ **

The _Falcon’s_ stops enroute to Viserio Three were for resupplying and additional intelligence briefs. As the ship approached Arya’s home world, final preparations were made for sub-light travel and re-entry. “Dropping out of light speed in three, two, one…” Finn pulled the two levers back, causing the ship to lurch. Almost immediately, alarms started blaring. “What’s going… Seven hells!” Arya exclaimed. They had found themselves in the middle of battle. New Republic X-wings and First Order TIE fighters were engaged in several dogfights. “I have the controls!! You two, get to the guns!!” Rey yelled. Finn and Arya headed for the turrets. Bravo-Eight stayed in the cockpit with Rey.

The pair strapped themselves into the turrets. “Remember, stay with your sectors of fire and try not to flag any friendly fighters!” Finn commanded. “I’ll do my best!” Arya replied. They powered up the turrets and targeting systems. As Rey steered through the melee, Finn and Arya picked off the TIE fighters one by one. Eventually, some TIEs broke off from their respective dogfights to gang up on the _Falcon,_ only to be met with a barrage of gunfire. While the main concentration came from the turret guns, there was also a forward-facing battery that Rey controlled. The TIEs scored a few indirect hits on the _Falcon,_ causing some damage but not enough to disable the ship. The shields absorbed the impacts as intended.

The X-wings took advantage of the TIEs’ attack on the _Falcon_ and destroyed whichever TIEs remained. There was a First Order Destroyer and three New Republic ships nearby. Two ships belonged to the Mon Calamari, while the third was a carrier-dreadnought which was at least three times the length of a Destroyer. Debris was also floating near that area. Rey’s scan analysis indicated that it was from another Destroyer which was lost in battle. The remaining Destroyer appeared to be disabled. But without warning, the Republic ships quickly reversed course and moved away from the Destroyer. Several X-wings did the same. A transmission came over the comm. “All craft, this is the _Leia Organa_! The Destroyer’s main reactor core is breached! Explosion is imminent!! Evacuate the area!! Evacuate!!” Rey steered the _Falcon_ to follow the X-wings. Within ten minutes, a large explosion rocked the ship.

The New Republic ships reported minor damage. Most of the fighters headed for the carrier. Two of them flew to meet up with the _Falcon_. “Nice job, guys. This is Blue One with Blue Two. We’ve been expecting you, although not quite like this, over,” one of the X-wing pilots transmitted. By then, Arya and Finn had powered down the turrets and returned to the cockpit.

“Blue One, this is Gray One with Gray Two. Glad to help. We’re headed for the region known as Storm’s End, over,” Rey responded.

“Negative, Gray One. Storm’s End is off limits until further notice. We have orders to escort you to King’s Landing via Winterfell instead, over.” Arya shot a worried look at Rey. “Stretch out with your feelings. See what you can find out,” the Jedi said. Rey resumed transmission. “Roger, Blue One. Winterfell and then King’s Landing it is. Lead the way, over.”

“We’ll head to the _NRS Leia Organa_ first for servicing and battle damage assessment, over,” Blue One responded.

“Roger. We’re following you. Gray One out,” Rey said. The three craft headed for the port landing bay on the carrier. This type of ship was the biggest in the New Republic fleet. The propulsion section was disproportionally large. From that point forward, the hull’s beam was reduced by about one-fifth. There were two long and enclosed landing areas on either side. Each area was secured to the fuselage by eight gigantic struts, each about half as thick as each landing area. The hull widened again just ahead of the landing areas. It tapered off toward the bow. The primary bridge was located about halfway up the bow section.

The three craft landed in the middle rear section of the landing bay. The group was led to temporary chambers as their craft were serviced. During that time, Arya meditated for a while, trying to find out what happened at Storm’s End. Once they were settled in chambers, Arya met up with Rey. “Storm’s End is destroyed. Some of the populace died, but most of them got out beforehand, though. It appears that the city was attacked by First Order forces. What I’m wondering is why the Republic didn’t stop them,” she reported. “Patience, Arya. Keep searching. The answers will reveal themselves in time,” the Jedi replied.

The three craft were refueled and check for battle damage. After an overnight stay aboard the carrier, they were ready for takeoff again. They launched out the opposite end from where they flew in. They stayed in formation through most of the flight.

The X-wings and the _Falcon_ entered the atmosphere. Arya made sure she was strapped in for the rough ride. As they flew over somewhat familiar territory, she could see smoke from the distance. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a side pocket in her chair. As the sun was coming up, she kept the thermal imaging function turned off. Upon further examination, she saw that it was Storm’s End, or at least what was left of it. She slowly lowered the binoculars and did her best to remain calm. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

_Gendry?_

She remained motionless and kept concentrating. _Where are you…?_

She opened her eyes. Rey took notice. “Are you all right?”

“Yes. And so is Gendry, but…” Arya shuddered. Tears flowed from her eyes. “Ser Davos was killed.” She was silent for a minute, after which she exhaled sharply and composed herself. “I will be fine, Rey.” The ship and the fighters slowed to subsonic speed. An hour later, the control tower, located on the northeast end, granted clearance to land at the newly built pad on the east end of Winterfell. The X-wings landed behind and either side of the Falcon. Arya marveled at the updates she saw. The entire compound had been rebuilt and expanded outward. What was once a structure of stone and wood now had metal and masonry instead. The walls were reinforced concrete. Advanced weapons placements of various kinds lined the perimeter. The compound itself had updated conveniences provided by the New Republic. No longer did any area smell like a breached sewer for starters. The grounds were paved, as was the access road. Speeders were used for transport, although some horses were still around.

The X-wing pilots stayed with their fighters. Ground crews tended to their needs. Queen Sansa, Prince Podrick and Ser Brienne met the trio as they disembarked from the _Falcon_. All three had blasters strapped to the right hips. The Queen’s guards carried New Republic-issued long blasters at the low-ready. When their eyes met, the sisters did their best to contain their emotions. Arya also noticed that Sansa was wearing a long tunic and pants instead of her usual dress. Brienne and her guards also wore updated uniforms and armor.

The trio bowed to Sansa. “I guess it’s… Welcome back to Winterfell.” Sansa was trying in vain to keep her composure. She stretched out her arms to Arya, who hugged her tightly. Tears of joy were streaming from their faces. After a minute, they faced each other at arm’s length. “I heard you had a bit of a rough time when you were inbound,” Sansa said. Arya smiled. “We got through with some help,” she understated. Sansa turned to Rey as she stepped forward. “It’s good to see you again, your Majesty,” the Jedi said. Sansa beamed. “You too, Rey. And please, call me Sansa from now on.” Rey was taken aback at the offer. “I’ll do as you say, your Maj… excuse me, Sansa, but due respect, old habits die hard with me.” Sansa chuckled and embraced Rey. Sansa turned to Finn. “I know you were here last time, Lord Finn. I’m sorry we didn’t meet then,” she said, embracing him.

“Not at all, your Majesty,” Finn replied, bowing slightly. “The ship needed some work done during our last stay.” The trio also exchanged pleasantries with the Prince, who Rey and Finn met for the first time.

Brienne also greeted the trio. “Welcome back, Princess Arya. Lady Skywalker, it is good to see you again. Lord Finn, welcome to Winterfell.” She bowed slightly to Arya while she shook hands with all of them, one at a time. Brienne did her best to remain businesslike, as expected. “Your Grace, shall we go inside?” she asked in a monotone voice. Sansa looked at her and nodded. “Lead the way,” the Queen said. Brienne took the lead, followed by two guards, the quintet and two more guards at the rear. Once they got inside the compound, they proceeded to the Great Hall. The two rear guards broke off and walked down the hall. The other two posted themselves at the chamber doors. Brienne led the quintet inside. She closed the doors and stood guard.

Arya looked around. The room was much different. The walls were still stone, but it wasn’t nearly as cold as it had been the last time she was there. The room temperature was fairly comfortable, but there was no fire burning. It also had an artificial light source in the ceiling. There were also partitions separating the meeting space from the console areas. “The New Republic installed many advanced systems within weeks after their arrival,” Sansa explained. “Now we don’t have to worry about stoking fires, relying solely on ravens or changing chamber pots for starters. We even have this thing called – refrigeration, I think. That way, the hunters can store their game instead of having to prepare and consume it all at once.”

Another thing that caught Arya’s eye was the consoles and the screens on both sides of the chambers. New Republic soldiers manned the consoles. “I’d just as soon let them handle those devices. I’d probably break one just by looking at it,” Prince Podrick joked. Arya noticed something on one of the screens. “Excuse me but is that footage of the battle from the last few hours?” she asked. The guard stood up. “Yes, your Highness. Would you care to view the footage?”

“Yes, but you know this device better than I. Please,” she said, motioning the guard back to her chair. She sat down and typed on the keyboard. “What do you wish to see, your Highness?”

“I think there was an enemy ship that was destroyed before the _Falcon_ arrived. Let’s see it about fifteen minutes before that happened.”

“Yes, your Highness.” The guard typed on the keyboard again. The footage of the First Order ships came up. “Playback,” the guard said. “Acknowledged,” a male robotic voice responded. Sansa shuddered. “I’m still not used to that,” she whispered to Rey.

The video showed the two First Order ships moving away from each other. The three Republic ships were firing on them while the fighters from both sides were engaged in separate dogfights. The carrier sent projectiles towards one of the First Order ships. There were two round objects mounted on the tower near the ship’s stern. The projectiles destroyed both orbs. The ship turned to get away from the battle, but the Mon Calamari ships fired upon it relentlessly. Towards the end of the footage, the enemy ship exploded, taking several TIE fighters and some X-wings with it. The Republic ships didn’t appear to suffer any damage from the explosion.

“Is this a frequent occurrence?” Arya asked. The Master-at Arms stood up from his chair. “Your Highness, may I answer that?” Arya rolled her eyes at being addressed so. “Everyone, please listen," she addressed the room. "I understand that you all are abiding by protocol, for which I appreciate. That said, I know I’m a Princess, but I don’t feel the need to be reminded as such. All of you may address me as ‘Arya’ or ‘ma’am’. Is that clear?” A chorus of “Yes, Ma’am!” echoed throughout the room. Arya turned back to the Master-at-Arms. “Proceed,” she commanded.

The Master-at-Arms brought up an image of the known galaxy on the holoscreen. “These battles are occasional at best. The concentration of the battles has been taking place in another solar system altogether, near Dantooine.” The Master-at-Arms pointed to another planet near the center of the image. “Most of the First Order forces have been held here, but as you saw today, some have managed to break through. Because of this, we aren’t taking any chances. What you may not have seen are several Republic ships in orbit at various points above the planet. On another related note, there are plans to construct a space station nearby, but right now those plans are in limbo.”

“It’s not so much the funding as it is the reason why we need the station in the first place,” Sansa added. “The Six Kingdoms fully support it, but I think it would be intimidating to the populace.”

Podrick looked annoyed. “I’ve asked you this before. Do you really think the New Republic would turn on its own people?” Sansa looked down. “I don’t know. Something just feels wrong about a structure the size of a moon that spies on the masses.”

“You said that the Six Kingdoms support it,” Rey said. “We’re headed to King’s Landing soon. Why don’t you come with us and air your concerns to Brandon and Jon yourself?”

“But we’ve talked over the… whatever that thing’s called…”

“The video conference device, your Majesty?” the Master-at-Arms interjected.

“Yes, thank you. But we seem to have reached an impasse on the subject. I don’t see what a face-to-face meeting will do,” Sansa said.

“It is your decision, Sansa. But with all due respect, I think there’s only one way to find out,” Rey suggested. Sansa turned to Podrick. “I’m with her this time,” he said of Rey. Sansa realized that Rey was right. “Very well. You all must be tired. Can we fly out tomorrow then? I offer room and board for the night. That goes for your escorts as well.”

“One moment, please.” Rey turned on her commlink. “Blue One, this is Gray One. Per the orders you received, can we afford an overnight stay, over?”

“Affirmative, but we need to launch no later than one hour after sunrise tomorrow, over.”

“Very well. Stand by.” Rey turned to Sansa. “We accept your gracious offer. But our escorts are on a tight schedule. At the latest, we must depart no more than an hour after sunrise.” Sansa smiled and turned to the Master-at-Arms. “Send someone to meet the escorts and make arrangements for them.” The Master-at-Arms nodded and turned to Rey. “Ma’am, please tell them that we have sentries working day and night. They’ll guard your fighters as well,” he said to her before leaving the room. “Thank you,” Rey said. “Blue One, someone will escort you two inside. They’ll also guard your fighters throughout the night, over.”

“Very well, Gray One. Thank you. Blue One out.”

“Princess Arya, Lady Skywalker, may I speak with you a moment?” another Republic guard asked Rey and Arya. The pair walked over to the guard, who presented them with some new information. The _Nymeria_ had been taken to Storm’s End and blown up before the New Republic ever got a chance to inspect it. Also, Barron Garwood had disappeared within hours after the ship’s destruction. Whatever records were aboard were also destroyed. Submersible droids scoured the area for any information of value, but so far they turned up nothing more than some human remains. None were identified as Jaqen. “We’ll keep looking for him and we’ll update you as soon as possible,” the guard said.

“Is the site safe for a dive expedition?” Rey asked. The guard shook her head. “The rough surf, combined with hostile marine life, mandate the ‘submersibles-only’ rule.” Rey’s brow furrowed. “Just how hostile are the sea creatures out there?”

“To them, we are supper,” Arya cut in. “For that matter,” the guard responded, “two of our submersibles have been snacked on over the last few days. If that happens again, we’ll have to use depth charges – excuse me, ma’am, underwater explosives - against the hostiles.” Arya nodded, but she showed a sad look on her face. Rey noticed it almost right away.

_Are you all right?_

_I will be._

The pair thanked the guard and rejoined Sansa.

By early afternoon, the group had supped and cleaned up. Sansa and Podrick invited the group to join them in the meeting room later that day. Sansa turned to her sister. “Arya, I once asked you if I had anything like the powers you have. I must say that I may have at least been subjected to them. Was it really you who… how shall I say it… probed my mind and warned me about the First Order?”

Arya smiled. “Yes, it was.” _By the gods, it worked,_ she thought. Sansa continued. “Brandon and Gendry said they felt the same thing. In Gendry’s case, I think that’s what saved him and many others from the destruction at Storm’s End. They knew they couldn’t battle the First Order as they were, so the Republic helped them evacuate. Unfortunately, some were lost, including…” Tears trickled down her eyes.

Arya looked at her sister. “Ser Davos, yes?” Sansa nodded, sniffling. Arya exhaled sharply, sensing her sister’s sorrow. Rey also felt sorrowful as she put her hand on Arya’s shoulder. Arya nodded to the Jedi. “Thank you,” she whispered. Sansa composed herself and looked at her sister. “Arya, you should know that your powers helped save many lives that day. It was the difference between acceptable losses and a bloody massacre. I cannot speak for King’s Landing or Storm’s End, but Winterfell owes you a great debt.”

“Winterfell owes me nothing. If there is to be a debt, I ask that it be paid forward,” the Padawan replied. Sansa knew what her sister meant. She was to continue to improve conditions in the North. “Very well,” she replied.

The pilots had to be up earlier than anyone else, so they went to their rooms just after the evening meal. The rest of the group talked for a little while and even had some wine together, although it was not enough to impair anyone. Later, they said goodnight to each other and retired to their rooms. Sansa packed her bag in preparation for the next day’s flight. Podrick would be in charge while she was gone.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Late that night…_ **

Arya woke up suddenly. Sensing a disturbance, she put on her robe and ran to the Queen’s chambers. She knocked on the door. Podrick answered. “Good. Please come in. I can’t make sense of this,” he said. Arya saw her sister in the bed, thrashing and whimpering. “Has this happened before?” the Princess asked.

“Yes. I think she’s having nightmares, but I can’t imagine what they’re about. This is by far the worst episode.”

Arya walked to her sister’s side. She placed her left hand over Sansa’s forehead.

_There’s nothing to fear._

Sansa kept whimpering and moving about. “No… no… no…”

Arya concentrated on her sister, trying to read her mind. By then, Sansa started to calm down.

_What’s causing this, Sansa?_

The Queen awoke and sat up. She faced Arya and embraced her, crying. “It was awful, Arya. It was so awful.”

“What happened?” Arya asked.

“I can’t describe it. Something was trying to take hold of me and… I was becoming… it was awful…” she said between sobs. Arya embraced Sansa as she cried. At the same time, she tried to sense what the Queen had been through. Detecting nothing, she tried the direct approach. “Could this have anything to do with your marriage to Ramsay?” the Princess asked.

Sansa faced her sister and shook her head. “This was far worse than that. It was almost as if I had a deep, dark secret that someone was trying to extract. But I have nothing to hide.” She had controlled her crying by then.

“If this happens again, I need to know about it right away. Don’t be surprised if Rey has to get involved,” Arya said to the pair.

“Do you think this could be the Dark Side at work?” Sansa asked. Arya exhaled. “I can’t rule them out,” she answered. Sansa had a look of concern. “Given what you’ve told me about your powers, I sincerely hope that’s not the case,” she said.

“Podrick, can you handle things from here?” Arya asked the Prince. He nodded. “You’ll be informed of the next episode immediately.” With that, Arya squeezed Sansa’s hand and turned towards the door.

“Arya?” She turned around. Sansa still showed concern. “Thank you,” the Queen whispered. Arya nodded and left the room. As she walked down the hall, she sensed Rey’s thoughts.

_Whatever that was, we need to be ready for it. I felt no warning about it at all._

Arya wasn’t surprised. She entered her room and got back into bed. It would be a while before she fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Leia Organa" and the "Mon Mothma" are New Republic carriers. Long story short, they resemble Battlestars (not unlike "Galactica" or "Pegasus"), but they are almost five times the length.
> 
> For those of you who have re-read some chapters, you may notice a few updates. I'm constantly trying to improve the story. Given that, it may be longer than the usual three days before future chapters are published.


End file.
